Lean On Me
by LegendaryWrighter
Summary: Returning for his final year in Hogwarts, Harry never expected to find Draco Malfoy so different from than he was before. What's caused this drastic change in the blonde? AU Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY. Don't like? Move along then. Rated M for Strong Language and Mature Themes
1. Chapter 1

**Lean On Me**

 **Rated M for strong language and mature themes**

 **Summary: Returning for his final year in Hogwarts, Harry never expected to find Draco Malfoy so different from than he was before. What's caused this drastic change in the blonde? AU** **Warning: YAOI, BOYXBOY. Don't like? Move along then.**

 **A/N: This is the story I'll be working on the side of So I Swear. This story will probably not be as long, but I hope everyone will find it enjoyable.**

 **Legal Disclaimer: Majority of the characters and places are owned by J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 1**

Harry and his friends were returning for their final year in Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall said they didn't need to and that they were qualified to begin their careers, but they insisted. There were also a few others in their year who were returning. "Don't you think it'll be weird to sit with people a year younger than us in class?" Ron asked they searched for an empty booth. "They're just for the subjects that are essential to your career choice and the professors can't make a separate schedule for us eight years." Hermione explained. As Harry reached out his hand to open the door to the booth, he felt another hand and his eyes widened to see Draco Malfoy. The two retracted their hands immediately and stared at each other. Harry hadn't seen Draco since his and his mother's trial where he testified how Draco refused to identify him when he was captured and how Narcissa lied about Harry being dead to Voldemort. The two thanked him afterwards and not even the public had heard of them since.

A few minutes had passed and no one had uttered a word, not even an insult. Hermione and Ron stood at Harry's side while Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were at Draco's, and behind them was a slightly taller Slytherin with pale skin, dark hair, and amber eyes which hid behind silver, rectangular glasses. "Were you planning on taking this booth?" Draco finally asked. His tone was different; it didn't hold any of the arrogance or air of superiority to it as it did in the past years. Harry nodded in reply and Draco nodded before moving past the trio. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were shocked, they had expected Draco to take the booth anyway, at least argue with them over it. "Joseph, you're not staying at the prefects' compartment?" Hemione asked and the taller Slytherin turned to her. "No. I'll put away my stuff then head there for orientation." He replied in an even tone. "See you there, Head Girl."

"Hermione, who was that?" Ron asked as they got settled. "Joseph Duskgem, Head Boy." The brunette replied and stared at the confused boys. "Honestly? We've been having potions with him for over five years." Harry was more surprised than confused. He thought he knew everyone Malfoy associated with. His mind then returned to the blonde and wondered why he had given them the booth, without a fight even. Maybe something had happened during the Malfoys' time out of the public eye. That was the only possibility Harry could think of at the moment and that particular train of thought was disrupted by the arrival of Neville and Luna.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hermione sat and sighed one of the seats, rubbing her face slightly. "I can feel you mentally crossing out 'professor' as a career choice." Joseph said as he handed her a cup of water. "I guess I was just shocked." Hermione said as she sipped her drink. "I expected prefects to be proper and disciplined, not rowdy like children." "Power will change people in different ways if they don't know how to handle it." Was the Slytherin's cool reply and Hermione smiled. All it took was one glare from the Head Boy to silence the room. "Is everything alright with Malfoy?" Hermione asked. "Him just letting us have the booth was extremely out of character." Joseph looked at the brunette, not a single sign of emotion showed on his face or in his eyes. "We've all been through a lot." He finally said "Draco's one of the few whose experiences was far worse than that of others'. It's changed him in many ways, both good and bad." Hermione nodded and left it at that. Just as they were about to return to their friends, one of the staff handed them a letter from the headmistress. It read;

 _Mr. Duskgem, Ms. Granger,_

 _Due to the size of the student body, old and new, and with repairs still ongoing, your regular dormitories cannot accommodate you. Considering that only a few of you have returned for their eight year, you will all be staying together in an improvised living space. Please pass the message along to your fellow eight year students._

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Headmistress_

After reading the letter, Hermione was surprised and Joseph was pinching the bridge of his nose, inhaling sharply. The two of them knew this could be disastrous, for several reasons. "Well, there's no point in standing around." Joseph stated after downing a second cup of water. "Shall we let all hell break loose?"

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"What?!" Harry, Ron, and Neville said in unison. Hermione had received the same reaction from the Hufflepuffs and her fellow Gryffindors, and she had no doubt that Joseph had the same experience with the Ravenclaws and his fellow Slytherins. "McGongall's gone mad." Ron exclaimed. "I'm telling you, one quarter of Hogwarts will be in ruins before the end of the first week." "I don't think there'll be a problem as long as everyone can behave like mature adults." Hermione replied, looking directly at her boyfriend. "I think it will be splendid to live with everyone else." Luna said dreamily. "We can all work together to keep the nargles away." While Ron and Hermione argued, Harry played out how this could all go wrong. But he had this strange fixation on Malfoy and why he had acted the way he did earlier.

The train eventually arrived at the station in Hogsmeade and the students began pouring out. Just like in their fifth year, Harry and his friends rode carriages being pulled by thestrals. Upon arriving at the castle, Harry realized how small the number of students there was in his year. There were three other Gryffindors, four more Slytherins, five other Ravenclaws, and four Hufflepuffs. They began climbing up the grand staircase, heading for the Great Hall, but all of them stopped in shock at the sight in front of them. "Well, well, look who we have here." A cold voice said. "P-Professor Snape?" Neville stuttered. "You're alive?" "Of course I'm alive, idiot boy." Snape snapped. "Would I be standing here if I were not?" "But how?" Ron asked. "I don't owe anyone of you an explanation. Now follow me." Everyone was confused as to why they were not heading for the Great Hall, but none of them wished to argue with the Potions Master. Professor Snape led them to the fourth floor corridor and stopped in front of a portrait of two knights. "Iunctus." Snape said and the portrait opened. They entered a large, circular room with a huge hearth at the middle, surrounded by couches and lounge chairs. There were also several tables and chairs, shelves filled with books, and across the room were to corridors leading to the bedrooms.

"Thank you Severus, please see to the first years." Professor McGonagall said as she entered and Professor Snape left. "I assume you've all guessed that this will be your home for the year?" All the students nodded. "Professor, why aren't we at the Great Hall?" Hannah Abbot asked. "You see my dear, the staff and I agreed that it would be better for all of you not to have your meals in the Great Hall." The headmistress replied. "All of you will have too much unwanted attention, I'm sure. Not all of you are Harry Potter, but you all were here a year ago, fighting against the Dark Lord and his forces. You may not realize yet, but your names will be remembered in history." The students looked uncertainly at each other, all of them not knowing how to feel. "You may have your meals here, or anywhere else within school grounds. You all will be given special permission to go to Hogsmeade, seeing as how your schedules are rather forgiving. All announcements will be posted on that bulletin board. If you have any questions regarding extracurricular activities, approach Ms. Granger or Mr. Duskgem. Potter, a word."

As the other students settled in, Harry sat across the headmistress on one of the tables. "How have you been, Potter?" She asked. "I've been well professor." Harry replied. "My biggest headache so far has been the press. Thankfully, the Weasleys let me stay at the Burrow with them." Minerva nodded and Harry asked about Professor Snape. "He had drank a potion beforehand that counteracted any poison, and kept him from bleeding out." She said. "It also slowed his heartbeat enough to make it seem like he was dead, but kept him alive as well." Professor McGongall stood and approached Hermione and Joseph. "I'll see both of you in my office later." She said before leaving.

"What was that about?" Harry asked Hermione. "It's just protocol to discuss with us any special cases at the start of the year." Hermione replied before giving Harry his schedule. "Oh, there are also only two beds per room, so go and see who'll be your roommate." Harry gave a quick glance at his schedule and was happy that he didn't have any classes early in the morning, but dreaded that he had double potions three times a week. "Hey Ron, found a roommate yet?" Harry asked and to his surprise, Ron actually nodded. "Neville asked me first and I was going to say that you and I would be roommates, but he was hoping I could give him some advice…on girls." Ron explained quietly. "If it's not alright with you, then I can tell him so." "No it's alright, really." Harry assured his friend. "Seamus, found a roommate yet?" "I thought you and Ron would be rooming together?" Seamus asked, his voice sounding slightly deeper. "He and Neville already agreed to room with each other." Seamus agreed and Harry began walking around the room when he overheard a conversation. "Draco, I'm going to be back by eleven every night." Joseph said. "Until then, Blaise and Theo can stay with you." "Can't I just come with you when you do your rounds?" Draco asked. "I'll be walking around a lot. It's better if you stay here." The taller teen said before looking at his other two housemates. "Yeah, Dray. We'll have loads of fun." Blaise chimed in. "Yeah, we'll do whatever you want." Nott added. Draco didn't look happy but he nodded.

The Slytherins went to fix their rooms, not noticing or acknowledging Harry, and the Gryffindor just stood there, dumbfounded by what he saw. Malfoy wasn't himself anymore. He didn't want his friend to leave, even though he knew he was head boy. And when he asked if he could come with him, he sounded fragile. 'What was going on?' He wondered.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Here are the routes for each of the prefects' rounds, as well as the restricted areas." Professor McGongall said as she handed some papers to Hermione and Joseph. "Now Mr. Duskgem, I understand you have something to share about Mr. Malfoy." Hermione looked at the Slytherin, who simply nodded. "You may speak freely; we will not divulge any information to anyone." "Unbeknownst to anyone, Draco has been living with my family for nearly half a year." Joseph explained. "A few weeks after their trial, Lady Narcissa left without a word to anyone and it devastated Draco. He blames himself for her leaving and has resulted in his drastic change of personality. My father, a healer at St. Mungo's, has diagnosed that Draco now has a fear of abandonment. Even if it's for a short time, separation from myself causes him to panic, but it's slightly mitigated if he is with anyone else from our house."

"I will have to inform the staff of Mr. Malfoy's condition." Minerva said and Joseph agreed. "What about your schedules?" "Blaise, Theo, Draco and I all have the same career choices, so we are assured that we will always be with him in every class." Joseph replied. "Has his mother tried contacting him, or you or your family?" Hermione asked and the Slytherin shook his head. "My mother has sent letters, but her owls keep returning with them." He explained. "She's tried to find her, but all efforts have been in vain." There was silence for a while. They all hated it because it was like accepting that there was nothing they could do. "Well, I'll have Madame Pomfrey contact your father about any potions we need to have on hand just in case." The headmistress finally said. "You are both excused." "I'm sorry about Malfo… I mean Draco." Harmione said as the two were walking back to their dorms. "You have nothing to be sorry about." Joseph replied evenly. "I know it's none of my business, and that I'm one of the last people you'd be expecting this from." Hermione began. "But if there's anything I can do to help, please let me know." The Slytherin looked at the brunette for a while before nodding and muttering a quiet "thank you."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave some feedback if you found anything confusing and unclear. If you have trouble with line spacing, I apologize. Doc Manager keeps returning to my lines to that state and I have no idea how to fix it yet, but please bear with me for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just so everyone is in the know, the following are the 8** **th** **year characters;**

 **Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Padma Patil.**

 **Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Joseph Duskgem, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Astoria Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode.**

 **Hufflepuff: Justin Finch-Fletchley, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott**

 **Ravenclaw: Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Pavarti Patil**

 **Also, for everyone who has trouble reading the large paragraphs because the lines are too close together, I apologize. I swear I properly separate my lines, but the Doc Manager just keeps meshing them together.**

 **Until I find a permanent solution, there are these icons just below the summary and general details of the story. The second to the last one on the right will let you separate the lines and hopefully makes reading the lines easier. Thank you for bearing with me.**

 **Chapter 2**

To say that dinner was awkward would've been an understatement; despite having a long dinner table where everyone could sit around, the Ravenclaws ate at the desks, the Slytherins around the hearth, the Hufflepuffs near the bulletin board, and the Gryffindors at the table. Only the clinking of silverware on plates and whispered chats could be heard, and Harry sighed. 'You'd think that fighting side by side would've instilled some sort camaraderie." He thought as Hermione and Joseph returned and took their place with their housemates. "'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, noticing the worried expression on the brunette's face. "Nothing, just figuring out how to balance my study time and duties." She said. The group shrugged it off, but Harry kept his eyes on her and noticed how she kept looking at the Slytherins. Suddenly, Luna stood from her seat, walked over to the hearth, and sat beside Pansy Parkinson. "That's a beautiful necklace you have." She said nonchalantly. "It's a Carnation, yes?" Still in shock, Pansy nodded. "It's appropriate, considering it means pride and beauty." Just when everyone thought hexes and jinxes were going to start flying, Pansy did something that shocked everyone even more. "Thank you." She said with a smile. "Your hair looks lovely. Did you have it straightened?" It wasn't long before Luna was having an animated conversation with Pansy, Astoria Greengrass, and Milicent Bulstrode. Cho Chang and Pavarti Patil eventually joined them while everyone else just stared, dumbfounded.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"That was unexpected." Harry said and his fellow Gryffindors agreed. They were all gathered in Harry's and Seamus's room. "What's even more shocking is that Pansy and Luna are sharing a room." Dean Thomas added. "Wait, if Padma's rooming with her sister, and Luna's rooming with Pansy, who's Cho rooming with?" Ron asked. "Me." Hermione replied. "Don't look so surprised, Ron. We're not strangers and at least she knows how to keep a bathroom tidy." Everyone laughed and Harry looked at everyone's smiling faces. After the war, he returned to Grimmauld Place to begin planning the renovations. He stayed there for two weeks until the press found him in Diagon Alley one day. Knowing he'd be followed, he went to the Weasleys who agreed to let him stay with them. Although living with the Weasleys was nice, Harry missed just hanging out with his friends from school. "Well, I've gotta go and start my rounds." Hermione said as she stood. "Does that mean we can get away with stuff?" Seamus asked and had a pillow thrown at him. Harry then remembered how Hermione kept looking at the Slytherins during dinner and followed her out the door. "'Mione, why were you looking at the Slytherins?" Harry asked. "Do you know anything about Malfoy?" Just then, a door opened and the Head Boy walked out. Hermione approached him and whispered something, to which the Slytherin shook his head. "Sorry Harry, I can't say anything." She said before leaving with Joseph.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The next morning, all the girls, with the exception of Hermione, were all eating at the table, talking about things like classes, boys, dresses, and such. "That's a bizarre sight." Ron said. "Do you think they'll be expecting one of us to ask them out?" Dean asked and everyone else just shuddered. Harry's focus shifted from the conversation to the group of Slytherin boys who just entered and began preparing their stuff for class. He stood and approached the group. "Can we help you, Potter?" Blaise asked. "I want to talk to Malfoy." He said. Blaise looked at the blonde, who nodded before stepping in front of the group. "Potter?" He said, his voice quieter than normal and it didn't hold that condescending tone it always had before. All eyes were on them, thinking that this would be what would start the infighting among all of them. "Since Luna and Pansy can get along and be friends." He began. "I think we should make an effort to try as well, be civil with each other at least." He extended his hand and the blonde looked at it and then his face. After a while, Draco took it and shook hands with the raven. "What in Merlin's name was that?" Ron asked when he got back. Honestly, Harry himself didn't know why he had done so. All he could think about was how soft Draco's hand felt. "I just don't want to start the Third Wizarding War so soon after the Second one." He said.

The first day flew by quickly; Harry and Ron had Transfiguration with the new professor and head of Gryffindor, Mirana Tilde, they met with their friends and some other students in their year and had lunch in Hogsmeade while discussing possible extracurricular activities they could do together. Then Double Potions arrived, which Harry dreaded. He had hoped that Ron would at least be with him, but Ron didn't rely on Professor Snape's old book to pass and Slughorn gave him a grade of O. Harry was just about to enter when he heard Snape. "Why wasn't I immediately informed of my godson's condition?" The Potions Master said. "To be fair, professor, none of us knew you were alive." Joseph, Harry identified, replied. "I take it that measures have been taken to make sure it doesn't worsen?" Snape asked. "Yes, the headmistress has called my father for the potions we need to keep on hand. He'll also be diagnosed weekly by Madam Pomfrey." "Harry, what're you doing outside?" Hermione asked as she arrived and the door swung open. "In. Now." Snape said pointedly while glaring at Harry.

Harry noticed the four Slytherin students when he entered and was followed by Hermione, Luna, Anthony Goldstein, Susan Bones, and Seamus. "Professor, I thought we would be having class with the lower years." Susan asked. "That's for your other classes, Ms. Bones." Snape explained. "But the lessons we will cover is far too advanced, even for the seventh years." The classroom had been rearranged; there were ten desks with the equipment on them, standing three arms length apart, all facing the front of the class. "Starting from the desk farthest to the left on the front row, Goldstein, Potter, Malfoy, Dueskgem, Lovegood, Bones, Granger, Zabini, Nott, Finnigan." The students began rushing to their assigned places. As the chalk started to write on the board, Harry groaned, wondering how he would survive this class. "Psst, Harry." He heard someone whisper and turned to see Anthony. He was gesturing to the board with his head and lightly stabbing his notebook. Harry turned to see everyone else writing in their notebooks and took his out while mouthing a 'thank you' to Anthony.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Ever since Harry and Draco agree to try and be civil with each other, the tension between everyone had slowly dissipated. Everyone talked to each other, sat together in classes, and their common room was no longer divided into four areas during meal times. "Everyone gather 'round." Pansy began. "We're going to play Truth or Dare." It was the first Saturday night of the school year, Hermione and Joseph had returned from doing their rounds, and Pansy was feeling a little mischievous. "This is a special spinning bottle from the Weasley joke shop." She explained as everyone else moved furniture and gathered in a circle. "If you pick truth, you must give a proper answer, no being vague. If you pick dare, you must complete the dare to its last detail. We can only move on to the next person if it blinks." "What if we lie or refuse to do the dare?" Ron asked. "I'll let you figure that on your own, Weasley." Pansy replied with a smirk and spun the bottle.

"Padma, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Padma replied.

"Let's start with something simple. Out of everyone here, who would you love to snog with?"

"Michael Corner." She replied and tried to hide her face from said Ravenclaw while the bottle blinked and spun. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Turth." Ron replied.

"What don't you like the most about Hermione?" Padma asked. "Can I choose something else?" Ron asked and got zapped by the bottle. "That means no Weasley." Pansy chimed in.

"Well I guess…maybe…" Ron stuttered as Hermione looked at him. "Well she sometimes…" _ZAP_ "often" _ZAP_ "always starts talking about stuff that I have no interest in and I always wish I was doing something else instead of listening." The bottle blinked and Hermione nodded while everyone else tried to hide their laughter. "Cho, truth or dare?"

"Dare, since you've all been chicken so far." She replied confidently.

"What to do." Ron pondered and Seamus leaned in and whispered something in his ear. "I dare you to kiss Astoria for five seconds." She looked at the two boys, who merely chuckled, and then to Astoria who nodded. They approached and planted their lips on each others' as if they've done it several times before. "Wait, that was it?" Ron asked. "Isn't there a rule that the time only starts when someone's tongue is in the other's mouth?" Seamus added. "That's Spin the Bottle, you twit." Milicent corrected and the bottle spun and landed on Seamus. "Will we see that Gryffindor courage, or will you chicken out?"

"Dare." Seamus said and Cho smiled evilly.

"I dare you to kiss Ron for ten seconds with tongue." "What?! No way!" The two boys said in unison before being zapped. "Come now Ron, don't be a spoil sport." Hermione added evenly. After several more zaps, the two conceded and made out with each other, after which they ran towards their own bathrooms. The bottle spun and landed on Harry. "Cho, you ask, since Finnigan won't be back soon." Pansy said. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Harry replied. "Scared?" Cho asked. "It's called being smart." Harry said, receiving glares from his two housemates.

"Why did you break up with Ginny?" Cho asked and now all eyes were on him. The question caught him off guard. One day, Harry and Ginny just told everyone it was over between them and they accepted it, no questions asked. Not even Hermione or Ron knew the reason. "Well, it's because I didn't really have much of an interest in Ginny." Harry said. The bottle didn't zap him, but it didn't blink either. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…generally speaking…I don't have much interest…in women." It was silent while everyone stared at him. A few minutes later, Harry felt himself being pulled into a hug. "Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked. "If you were worried about is seeing or treating you differently, then you've gone nuts." Ron added, giving his friend a grin.

Everyone gave Harry hugs, words of reassurance, and it felt as if this weight was lifted from his shoulders, and the group happily continued with their game. The night was filled with confessions of old and current crushes, which professor they hated the most, their most embarrassing memories, and running around the corridor naked for a minute. "Draco, truth or dare?" Pansy asked and Draco looked at the tall raven sitting next to him. Harry had been glancing at the blonde all night, but only now had he realized how closely those two sat to each other. He didn't know why, but it made something pool and bubble in his stomach. "Dare." Daco finally replied and Pansy smiled at Milicent and Astoria. "I dare you to make out with Joseph for ten seconds." Draco stuttered, trying to find the words to object while his housemate just sat there unfazed.

"Well…I don't think." Draco was blushing. The pink tint on his cheeks made him look adorable, and Harry couldn't look away. The taller Slytherin sighed before taking the blonde's chin, making them face each other, and pressed the lips together. The Slytherin girls squealed, Draco's eyes widened, and the pool in Harry's stomach became larger and larger at seeing the blonde's eyes shut. The two Slytherins' lips parted and while Draco kept his head down, his face now completely red, Joseph returned to sitting normally, as if nothing had just happened. "Harry, you alright?" Neville asked and Harry saw that his hands were balled into fists. "Stomach ache." He replied and placed his hand back on his lap. _'What's wrong with me?'_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Message me or write a review if there's anything unclear or anything you want to know about the story so far. Again I apologize to everyone who has a hard time reading this because of the big paragraphs. I am looking for a permanent solution.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Severus Snape paced back and forth in his office. It was nearly midnight and he had tried contacting Narcissa Malfoy via Firecall for the past few nights. He had tried several of the Malfoy owned properties not seized by the Ministry. He then tried other places he knew Narcissa would go to should she have fled, such as his family home in Spinner's End. He had thought of every possible place she would go to and was growing immensely frustrated. He was about to turn in for the night when he realized something. "The Tonks Household." He said as he threw and handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and the face of Narcissa appeared. "Severus?" She gasped before sighing. "I should've known that you of all people would be the one to find me." "Is that all you have to say?" Snape returned, his arms crossed over his chest. "How is Draco?" Narcissa asked. "Fragile and broken. He has developed a fear of abandonment." Snape began, gauging the woman's reaction. "He goes into panic when not with any of his friends and prolonged separation from Mr. Duskgem. Although, his fear is somehow forgotten when he's busy working or preoccupied with something else." "Yes, I figured Alyssa and Stephen had taken Draco in the first night her owl arrived." Narcissa said with a sigh.

"Would you like to explain yourself?" Severus said after a few minutes of silence. "I couldn't stay, Severus. I would just be a reminder." Narcissa said, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. "A reminder of all those horrible events." "Narcissa, you are one of the most intelligent women I know." Snape began. "That's why I cannot fathom why you thought it was in Draco's best interest to abandon him when he was recovering from the horrors of war, or why you would think that you'd just be a reminder of that war. You are the reason why Draco accepted the Dark Mark without question, why he accepted the task of murdering Dumbledore but more importantly, you are the reason why he is still alive. You thought you would be a reminder of darker times, but this was your opportunity to create better and happier memories. I can't make you come back, but you must know Draco loves you, he misses you, and he needs you." The Firecall ended and Severus hoped Narcissa understood everything he had said, because all he could do now for his godson's sake was hope.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry woke up earlier than usual and wondered why he couldn't go back to sleep, considering he'd been up 'til midnight last night. He walked out of his room was surprised to see Malfoy sitting on one of the couches alone, his nose in a book. There was a peaceful look about the entire scene and Harry stared at the blonde for a while before coming back to his senses. He was about to summon a house elf for some coffee, but realized it would be rude if he didn't ask the blonde if he wanted anything. "Malfoy." He called but the blonde didn't acknowledge. "Malfoy." He called again but louder, and still got no response. Rolling his eyes, Harry summoned a house elf and asked for a cup of coffee. "Would that be all?" The house elf asked and Harry sighed. Walking over to the blonde, Harry grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "Malfoy, do you want anything?" He asked and the blonde looked up at him.

Just when he thought the blonde would insult him for bothering him, his eyes suddenly widened with panic and started frantically looking around the room. "Joseph, where is he?" Draco asked as he grabbed the front of Harry's shirt. "Malfoy, calm down." Harry exclaimed as he tried to release himself from the blonde. "Where's he gone? How long has it been?" Draco's eyes were getting glossy and Harry could hear his breathing getting heavier. "He's left, hasn't he? Tell me Potter!" "Of course he hasn't left, calm down." Harry said, gripping the shorter teen's shoulders, shocked at how much he was shaking. "Then tell me where he's gone! When will he get back?!" Harry stared in shock. "I don't know." He replied and that was the wrong answer. Malfoy began to thrash and tears began to pour out of his eyes. Harry turned to the house elf, who looked like he wanted to flee. "Find Mr. Duskgem and bring him here, quickly!" He ordered and the house elf was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Draco, it's going to be alright." Harry tried to calm Draco down. "No, it's not!" Draco spat, trying to release himself from Harry's grip. "He's left! He's gone, just like everyone else!" "He'll be back, I promise." Harry reassured and as if on cue, the door swung open and Joseph ran in, closely followed by Hermione. "Draco, I'm here." He said and the blonde immediately latched onto his housemate. "I-I thought you'd gone and left me." Draco sobbed. "I'd never leave you, I've told you that." Joseph said as he rubbed the blonde's back comfortingly. Hermione had run into the corridor leading to the boys' rooms and came back with a vial of Calming Draught. Draco drank the liquid and his shaking ceased and his sobs quieted down, but he still clung onto the taller Slytherin. Harry didn't know what to think at this point. Minutes ago, his former rival was looking for his housemate desperately, like a child who was lost, and now he was clinging onto said housemate, sobbing into the other's robe. "I'm taking Draco to Madame Pomfrey." Joseph said as he stood, easily carrying the blonde in his arms. "Tell the headmistress what's happened and find another prefect to go into the Forest with you." Hermione nodded and tugged at Joseph's robes before he left. "Can I tell Harry now?" She asked. "Fine, but no one else can find out." He replied and left.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Draco lay on a hospital bed as Madame Pomfrey performed his diagnostic. Professors McGonagall and Snape were present, staring at the blonde with different expression, both equally concerned. Hermione and Harry also arrived a few minutes earlier after Hermione had explained Draco's condition and Harry got over his shock. As soon as Madame Pomfrey finished, Draco got up and sat on his friend's lap and the sight made something in Harry's chest prick. "Mr. Malfoy's stable, but you should get comfortable, Mr. Duskgem." The mediwitch said. "Draco will return to normal by lunch." Joseph stated. "As I take it, Mr. Potter is the cause of Draco's panic attack?" Snape drawled. "Harry had no idea of Malfoy's condition." Hermione defended. "Why did you even leave him alone?" Harry asked. "We have duties to fulfil." Joseph returned. "And Draco loses track of time when he's focused on work or something else." "Considering that, perhaps we should inform all the other eight years of Draco's condition." Hermione suggested. "We're not arguing or coming to blows." Joseph argued. "But there are still ill feelings towards us Slytherins, Draco especially. Some might use it against him." Hermione caught the glance the raven sent her. She wanted to snap at him, but she knew all too well that Ron hasn't forgiven Draco and that his emotions can easily get the better of him.

"Perhaps a compromise?" Minverva suggested and all eyes turned to her. "We'll tell two people from each house. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger will be the ones from Gryffindor to know." Joseph agreed and he escorted back Draco to their dorm. "So, we're decided." Hermione announced after breakfast. "From Hufflepuff, we'll tell Ernie and Susan. From Ravenclaw, we'll tell Luna and Michael." "Don't you feel bad for not telling Ron?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. "I want to tell him, but it's not up to us who gets to know." Hermione replied. "But you know Ron; he always takes things too personally, he lets his emotions control him, and he hasn't quite forgiven Draco." Harry nodded and Joseph took a seat while Hermione told him who'd they inform. "I suppose that'll do." He said with a nod. "We should also think of two people who we can acquaint with Draco, so they can calm him down, should this happen again." "I'll do it." Harry said, making the other two look at him. "I honestly want to help Draco."

They eventually settled on Harry and Luna. Harry now followed the taller raven to his and Draco's room. They got there and Joseph took a seat next to the blonde, who moved closer to his friend. Harry sat on the bed opposite of them. "Potter." Draco said. "Malfoy." Harry returned, taking a deep breath. "Can you tell me everything about the Draught of Living Death?" Draco slowly began talking about how the potion came to be created and for what purpose. As he went on, there was a sudden glint in his eyes and Harry smiled, seeing the blonde so relaxed and talking about something he loved. He also noticed that the other Slytherin seemed more relaxed and sent a small smile his way before asking Draco about more potions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Harry, why've you been hanging around Malfoy?" Ron asked one morning. It had been a week since Harry found out about Draco's condition. Joseph had informed his housemates of the circumstances and they were all relieved to have extra help. Harry talked with Draco in the common room about classes, Quidditch, and other things they seemed to have in common. They'd also sit across each other during meals, and he was also asked to watch over Draco at night when Joseph did his rounds and Blaise and Theo could not. "Leading by example, I am the one who said we should all try to get along." Harry replied and Ron merely nodded. Harry knew Ron still didn't trust any of the Slytherins and probably thought they were planning to do something with Harry. Or maybe Ron was worried of losing his best friend. It was quite possible; while with Draco, Harry was also with the other Slytherins and learnt a lot about them, while Ron spent his time mostly with Hermione or Neville. "Quidditch season starts soon and Professor Tilde said I'm still team captain." Harry said. "I was wondering if you'd be my co-captain." Ron looked up with disbelieving eyes and his mouth half open. "Really?" He asked and Harry nodded. "Why?" "I'm a natural on a broom and a good leader, but it takes more than skill and leadership to have a team." Harry explained. "We also need strategies and you'll always know more about Quidditch than me Ron." The two friends hugged and made plans to go over some plays over Butterbeer this weekend.

"Hello Harry." Luna said as he approached her and Draco on the couch. It looked like Luna was trying to make a necklace out of some flowers while Draco was busy writing. "He's doing his homework for Ancient Runes." Harry nodded and Luna got up and left. He sat there for a while, just watching the blonde do his work. Draco eventually finished his work. He looked at Harry and gave him small smile, and Harry's heart leapt. "Harry, a word." Joseph said as he came in and Harry followed him to the far side of the room. "I need you to watch Draco this weekend." He said. "Professor McGonagall's sending me to Durmstrang and Hermione to Beauxbatons." "What about your other friends?" Harry asked. He knew what he'd sign up for and it's not like he didn't want to spend time with Draco, he just wanted some alone time with Ron and get things back on track with them. "Blaise's mother's taken ill and he's visiting her. Theo has detention for hexing two students who called him a Deatheater." Joseph explained. "And all the girls have Divination and Professor Trelawney's taking them to speak to Firenze." Harry sighed and agreed, hoping Ron wouldn't get too mad about it.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Potions class was under way, the cauldrons being the only source of heat in the damp room. Harry thought he'd have been failed by now and advised to choose a career apart from auror, but he'd surprisingly been getting good marks. He'd wonder if it was because he didn't see Snape as the heartless git he thought he was before. He still insulted and taunted Harry, and never missed a chance to criticize him when he made a mistake, but they didn't seem as nasty as before and they'd lessened in frequency. Snape paced around the room, watching as the students tried to brew an antidote for the deadliest of poisons. They had to be extra precise today because the last and most important ingredient was a small vial of phoenix tears. It was either pass or fail today. Snape looked into Harry's cauldron just as he added two mistletoe berries and the mixture turned blue. He grunted and moved to the back. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he could now take a break before adding the last few ingredients. He looked over to Draco to his left who was also waiting. He then turned to Anthony to see that he had no idea what ingredient to add next. His hand hovered over the porcupine quills and then over the snake fangs. Harry looked to the back and saw Seamus having the same problem, but with the Potions Master right in front of him. "Psst, Anthony." Harry called as quietly as possible and the blonde turned to him. Harry gestured to the snake fangs. Anthony added them to his cauldron and the mixture turned green, as it should have.

"Thanks Harry." Anthony said as he and Harry walked out of the classroom. "If it weren't for you, I'd be scraping goo off the floor like Seamus." Seamus had added the wrong ingredient, causing his mixture to bubble violently and spill all around him. Harry pitied his friend, but was thankful that he didn't screw up this time. "It's no problem, I was glad to help." Harry replied. "Also, are you free this Sunday?" Anthony asked a little shyly. "Yeah, why?" Harry asked. "Would you like to go out with me?" The question caught Harry off guard and he stopped walking abruptly. He didn't know what to say. Anthony was a nice guy and was good looking with his blonde hair, blue eyes, and slightly muscled physique. "It's alright if you say 'no' Harry, I understand." Anthony said and Harry watched through the corner of his eye Draco and his friends leaving the classroom, walking closely to the Head Boy. There was a twinge in his chest and returned his focus to Anthony. "It's not that, your question just surprised me." He said. "I'd be happy to go on a date with you." Anthony's eyes lit up and a smile plastered itself on his face. "Great, see you then." He said before walking away and Harry began walking again after a few minutes. _So what I don't like him as much as he likes me?_ Harry thought. _That's what's dating is for, right? To see if you're compatible?_

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Luna can you stay with Draco on Sunday night?" Harry asked as he and the Ravenclaw sat on one of the couches. "Of course, Harry." She said, glancing up from her upside-down copy of the Quibbler. "But I'd assume you wanted to." "Why would I've wanted to?" Harry asked. "Because of the silver sprites flying around you and Draco." She replied and Harry gave her a questioning look. "Silver sprites float over people who eventually become very close." "Yeah, well I have plans, actually." Harry said. Suddenly, they were approached by Astoria, Pansy, and Cho. "Harry, is it true you're going out with Anthony this weekend?" Cho asked. "How did you know?" Harry questioned. "You should've learned by now, Potter." Blaise said from the other couch. "Information travels quickly on the grapevine."

"So, it's true, then?" Astoria asked. Harry nodded and the girls squealed. "Anthony did have a pink sprite following him, meaning he was smitten with someone." Luna added and Harry was bombarded with questions. Things like "what do you like about him," "have you had dreams about him," and "is he more or less attractive than Oliver Wood." "Well, I think the more important question Harry has to answer is what he's wearing on his date." Pansy pointed out and the girls looked at him. "This or I'll just throw something on...?" Harry said and the girls shook their heads. "Harry dear, one of the things that determines whether a date would be a success or failure is how someone dresses." Astoria said as she sat on Harry's left. "Based on your appearance, the other person could see how much effort you put in to look good for them." "Also you can't be overdressed, because it looks like you're trying too hard to impress them, which will scare them off." Pansy added. "It's also important to dress appropriately for the place you're going to and the activity you're doing." Cho stated.

They were not-so-obviously asking what he and Anthony would be doing on their date. "We're just going to the Three Broomsticks." Harry explained. "Have dinner and talk." "Not the best spot, but they are rather limited." Astoria said. "Goldstein could've put more effort into it, though. Like a picnic by Black Lake." Pansy said dreamily. "Or a night watching the stars in the Astronomy Tower." Cho suggested and Harry cleared his throat to bring them back to earth. "Anyway, it's only right to make an effort to look good for a date, Harry, even if you expect things to go sour." "She's right." Astoria stated. "And even if it doesn't work with Anthony, you have plenty of viable bachelors to choose from." "We can't have any of them telling the world that you only have ten pairs of pants." Pansy chuckled and looked at Harry. "He doesn't even have ten pairs of pants!" Harry looked pleadingly at Luna, begging her to help him. "I know it's overwhelming, but they'll be a big help." She assured him. Admitting defeat and sighing, Harry let the girls drag him to Hogsmeade for a shopping spree.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry stood by the door while he watched Joseph explain to Draco that he'd be back by Monday morning. The blonde didn't freak out as much since he had been told days before that it was going to happen, but still held onto his friend's hand for some time before letting go. "Always keep him with you." Joseph reminded Harry. "If he starts to freak out, give him a vial of Calming Draught and bring him to Madame Pomfrey once he's calmed down." Harry nodded, even though they had this conversation over and over the past few days. The taller raven left and it was silent for a while, Harry watching Draco who just stared at the door. "Professor McGonagall's given us the day off. What do you want to do?" Harry asked and Draco shrugged. "I'm meeting Ron at the Three Broomsticks later. How about doing something in Hogsmeade?" "There is some place I'd like to go to." Draco said shyly. Harry thought it was quite cute, but put the thought from his head. He and Draco walked to Hogsmeade and once there, the blonde took Harry's hand and led him through the streets. Harry felt his face get warm. _Don't over think this_ Harry told himself. _He's just leading you around town._

They stopped in front of a small, old building, its paint faded and cracked. Draco still held Harry's hand and the Gryffindor wondered if it would be alright to take it back. Just then, an old woman walked out the door and smiled at seeing the two of them. "Hello Draco, how are you today." The woman asked kindly. "I'm well, Mrs. Lee." Draco replied with a smile. "I see you've brought a friend. Hello, Mr. Potter." She greeted Harry with a warm smile. "Hello, and please, call me Harry." Harry replied and Mrs. Lee invited them in. As soon as Harry set foot into the house, his nose was assaulted by several smells, good and bad. He saw that Mrs. Lee was running an apothecary; several bottles filled with different liquids lined the shelves, along with jars of different ingredients. "I apologize about the state of things." Mrs. Lee said. "I have a lot of orders to fill." "Would you like some help?" Draco offered and the old witch had him start brewing a Cure for Boils. "I'd offer to help to, but I'm just rubbish with potions." Harry said. "It's perfectly alright." Mrs. Lee said with a smile. "I don't really need help, I just set Draco to work to keep him busy. I'm aware of his condition."

"His friend Joseph, sweet young man, always came here on Hogsmeade trips, buying all manner of potion books, old and new. I eventually offered to teach him a few things and he would always end up helping me during his visits. At the start of this year, he brought Draco with him and told me what had happened." The old woman sighed and rubbed her temples. Harry watched as Draco carefully poured ingredients into a cauldron and stirred it. At one point, he saw the blonde smile and it made his heart ache slightly. "What's the matter, Harry?" Mrs. Lee asked and Harry shook his head. "Come now, I've raised three sons. I know when they're bothered by something." "What do you do when you love someone who's in love with someone else?" Harry asked. "I knew someone back then who was in the same situation you are." Mrs. Lee said. "A quiet and intelligent young man, in love with a girl he'd met before coming to study at Hogwarts. They were in separate houses, which limited his chances of spending time with her. She had begun taking a liking to another boy. Eventually, they fought about something." "And what did the young man do?" Harry asked. "He still loved her, but he stopped trying to get her." Mrs. Lee said sadly. "Harry, the things worth fighting for are always the toughest. Rather than let this other person have his way so easily and wonder on 'what could have been,' why don't you fight for it and see if it works out?"

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry kept thinking of what Mrs. Lee said as he and Draco walked to the Three Broomsticks. As he approached the inn, he spotted his friend leaving, a sour expression on his face. "Look who finally decided to show up." Ron said as Harry approached. "What? Ron I'm only-" Harry stopped when he looked as his watch. He was half an hour late and what made it worse that, Draco wasn't with him. "Well?" Ron said, waiting for an explanation. "Harry, the new model of the Firebolt just came out." Draco said as he approached the two. "It looks amazing." "Malfoy?! You've been with Malfoy this whole time?!" Ron yelled. "Ron, calm down." Harry tried reason with the redhead, but to no avail. "What are you even doing hanging out with him? He's Malfoy." Ron continued. "He shouldn't have friends, he shouldn't even be here. He should be locked up in Azkaban with his no good dad." "Ron!" Harry yelled but Draco turned and ran back towards the castle. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" "Wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Ron returned. "That was a low blow, and you know it." Harry said before sighing. "I don't have time to explain. Even if I did, I know you wouldn't listen."

Harry ran back to their dormitory and stopped in front of Draco's door. "Draco." He called as he knocked. The door swung open and Harry saw the blonde curled up on his bed. He sat and pulled the blonde into a tight embrace. "He's right." Draco said softly. "A person who did all those horrible things shouldn't have friends." "You didn't want to do those things, you were forced to." Harry said. "The real Draco is this wonderful and kind person, who would cringe at the thought of harming someone else." They stayed like that for a while, Harry with his arms wrapped around Draco, rubbing his back comfortingly, and the blonde sitting on his lap, his face buried into Harry's neck. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "I'll have a house-elf bring us some food." Harry left and the house-elf soon brought them some sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Harry sent letters both to Hermione and Joseph, then returned to talking to Draco about Quidditch.

The hours flew by and it was eventually time to turn in. Harry was sleeping in Draco's room on Joseph's bed. Harry read a book while waiting for Draco to fall asleep. The blonde read a book as well and time passed peacefully in the silence. Minutes later, Harry glanced to Draco and saw the blonde asleep. Harry smiled at the peaceful look on Draco's face and he decided to go to sleep as well. He was having a rather pleasant dream when he felt something nudge him. He cracked an eye open and saw Draco standing in front of him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I had a nightmare." Draco said quietly, picking at the hem of his shirt. "What was it about?" Harry sat up and had the blonde sit beside him. "I was in this corridor." Draco began and moved closer to the Gryffindor. "And there was this person in front of me. It was a silhouette and he started moving away from me. I didn't know who it was, but I chased after them. They were getting farther and farther until…" Harry kept the blonde close to him, whispering reassuring words. "Do you want to sleep together…on the same bed?" He added the last part quickly. Draco nodded and Harry summoned Draco's pillows and they lied down together. Draco moved closer to Harry and as if on instinct, Harry wrapped an arm around the blonde. Draco soon fell back to sleep while Harry watched him for a while, wondering if his heart would explode.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello, everyone. I apologize for my late update. I became busy after the previous update and afterwards, my keyboard when haywire, so I had to send it to the shop to get fixed. Also, I couldn't log in for 2 days. Hopefully that issue has been dealt with permanently. I'd like to thank you all for being so patient.**

 **Chapter 5**

Harry woke up feeling warm and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blonde hair directly in front of his face. He looked down to see Draco still sleeping soundly in Harry's arms. The events of the previous day came flooding back and Harry sighed, thinking that he might as well send a letter to Molly saying that he wouldn't be visiting anymore. Letting his head sink deeper into the pillow, Harry stared at the mop of platinum-gold locks. It was strange to think about, but he had always been jealous of Draco's hair; while the blonde's hair was always well-kept, neat, and tidy, Harry's was unruly and wild, impossible to tame. Wondering if it was as soft as it looked, Harry unconsciously buried his face in it. It felt like a silk scarf and smelled of peppermint. He felt Draco shift and saw him try to move closer than humanly possible, smiling as he did. Harry smiled as he brushed the hair covering Draco's face behind his ear, and went back to sleep.

The next time Harry awoke, the blonde was no longer in bed with him. After a few minutes of looking around the room, Draco walked out of the bathroom. "Good morning, Harry." He greeted with a smile. "Sleep well?" Harry nodded with a smile of his own and excused himself to go shower in his room. Harry was surprised to see that Seamus was out of bed at nine in the morning on a Sunday, but it probably shouldn't have surprised him. Due to everyone's flexible schedules, they didn't have as much work as they did in the years before, and they no longer needed to spend all their free time on homework or reading in the library. The first two weeks were fine where everyone just stayed in the common room and went to Hogsmeade for lunch, but they were all getting restless, especially the Gryffindors. They've all been scanning the flyers on the bulletin board, and bombarding Hermione and Joseph with questions about the clubs they found interesting.

Harry didn't feel the same way as the others did; in the past years where he had mounds of homework and studying to do, and training with his team, Harry had also done other stuff with his limited free time, from trying to keep Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone, to training Dumbledore's Army. He was glad that he didn't have any other pressing issues at the moment other than setting a date for team try-outs. After getting dressed, Harry returned to Draco's room and saw the blonde with his nose in one of the books Mrs. Lee had given to him yesterday. "Draco." Harry called as he sat next to the blonde, who merely swatted his hand at Harry. "Come on, let's get some breakfast before you really get into that book." They walked to the common room and saw that it was nearly empty, save for the few other late risers. Draco and Harry sat at the table, both of them having waffles with maple syrup. They chatted animatedly about the new Firebolt, speculating how fast it would go and how manoeuvrable it was. In a short silence where the two placed more food in their mouths, Harry wondered if this is what it would've been like if he had taken Draco's offer of friendship in their first year.

"Hey Harry." Anthony greeted with a smile as he entered the common room. "Hey Anthony." Harry greeted back. "Going somewhere?" "Yeah, Potions Club." Anthony replied, his cheeks slightly red due to embarrassment. "I hope to avoid another close call like the one on Friday. By the way, I'll see you later tonight." It was only a few minutes after Anthony had left that Harry remembered that he had a date with the Ravenclaw later that evening. "You have plans for tonight?" Draco asked. "Yeah, I'm going on a date with Anthony." Harry replied. Draco nodded and returned to eating his waffles silently. He didn't engage Harry in conversation again, and Harry thought he was nervous about him not being with Draco later. "Don't worry, Draco. You'll be with Luna until I get back." Harry assured him. "I won't be long, promise." "Alright." Draco said with a nod. "I'm going to Madame Pomfrey in a few hours for my diagnostic." "Want to do anything until then?" Harry asked and Draco just shrugged. "How about we go flying? I'll even let you ride my Firebolt." Draco gave an excited look and nodded. They finished their meals quickly and headed for the Quidditch pitch. As he brought out his Firebolt and another broom, he stared at Draco, standing in the middle of the pitch with his eyes shut. He wondered what was going on in the blonde's mind, but was distracted by how at peace Draco looked.

"Alright, when you take flight, it will be quite fast, so keep a firm grip on the broom." Harry said as Draco mounted the Firebolt. "Just focus and if things go south, I'll be close by." Harry had borrowed Madame Hooch's broom. It was the standard model for all Quidditch referees, capable of matching the speed of any broom in the right hands. They prepared themselves, kicked off the ground, and Draco sped like a bullet through the air. Harry sped up to follow him, in case the blonde lost control but in a few minutes, Draco was soaring through the air, making loops, crying a scream of elation as he did so. Harry halted and watched Draco move fluidly, handling his broom as if he'd done it his whole life. "That was amazing." Draco said as he stopped next to Harry. "At first, it was like I was going to shoot up into space or crash into something, then I got used to the speed and took control." "It is a great feeling." Harry agreed. "I'm amazed at how you flew, despite not being on a broom for years." "I guess it's because I'm immensely talented." Draco said and smirked for the first time since Harry saw him again. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. His normal reaction to the blonde's smirks was sneering, but this smirk was playful, it wasn't rage inducing nor did it hold a hint of condescension.

Harry and Draco flew for another hour before returning to the castle for Draco's diagnostic. "Alright Mr. Malfoy, you know the drill." Madame Pomfrey said as he and Harry entered the Hospital Wing. Draco lied on one of the empty beds and the medi-witch cast a spell on him and moved her wand over his body. "This is a welcome surprise indeed." She said with a smile. "Your condition has improved greatly, Mr. Malfoy. Whatever you've been doing, keep doing it." Harry was at a loss; he had thought the incident with Ron had caused Draco's condition to worsen. Madame Pomfrey had the boys leave while she informed the headmistress. Draco had a smile on his face, as did Harry. He was glad that Draco had gotten better, but he wondered what made the improvement possible. _We'd done nothing out of the ordinary._ Harry thought. _It was his first time flying today in years, however. And I've been the only one he's been around since Saturday morning._ Harry turned to look at the Slytherin, who flashed a smile in his direction. _So the cause of this improvement is either flying or…me_

 **AN: Short, I know, but my creative juices haven't been flowing as quickly as it was a few weeks ago. I assume it's because of my keyboard getting broken and sent away to be fixed and I lost my writing momentum. Hopefully I will get it back, but I do expect to become very busy this month. So I ask that you please bear with me. As always, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: A new chapter a few days later! YAY! I'm on a writing spree and I thought, why not reward the watchers of this story for being so patient for the previous update. So, here you go. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 6**

Harry stared at himself in the mirror; he was wearing a red v-neck shirt, black skinny jeans, and white and red sneakers. He was more surprised to figure out the girls were well-versed in muggle fashion than finding a shop that sold muggle clothes in Hogsmeade. He was about to go on his date with Anthony and he looked good, but something inside him was saying that something wasn't right. "Whatever problem you're trying to solve in your head, the answer won't come from that mirror." Seamus stated from his bed. Harry nodded at him and decided to spend the rest of his time waiting with Draco. He left his room and just as he was about to enter the blonde's room, he saw Ron approaching him. "Can we talk?" The redhead asked and Harry nodded. "Harry, I'm really sorry for the way I acted yesterday, really. Hermione owled me and told me what happened to Malfoy. I'm really stupid; I should've known that you wouldn't have been hanging around with him if there wasn't a reason. But my brain made me think that you were ditching me for some new friends." Harry approached his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ron, there's no way I would ditch you for anything or anyone." He said. "And by hanging out with him, I learned that Draco's a really nice guy, with his dad out of the way. You'd like him too if you gave him a chance." "Yeah, I suppose I should apologize to him now." Ron said and Harry led him inside.

Draco looked up from the book he was reading to see Harry enter the room and smiled at him. His smile faltered, however, when Ron Weasley followed behind him. "Draco, Ron has something to say to you." Harry said and sat beside the blonde. Draco watched as Ron sat on the bed across them, moving closer to Harry. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday." Ron apologized. "I didn't mean what I said. I was having a really bad week and I took it out on you which was wrong." Harry looked down at the blonde, who still seemed unsure. "Hermione told me what happened to you and I just gotta say, I admire you mate. If it were me that happened to, I'd probably go nuts. I'd be in St. Mungo's right now. But you, you didn't let it stop you from coming back to school. Even after having to live with Voldemort in your house, seriously, you're one of the strongest people I know. I hope we can bury the hatchet and start again." There was a momentary silence, but Harry saw Draco's expression soften. "Thank you, Weasley." Draco said. "I'd like to start over as well."

Seeing Ron and Draco in the same room playing wizard chess was an odd sight, but it was good they were getting along and Ron had finally found someone that could challenge him. Luna walked in a few minutes later and stared at the scene as well. "That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my life." She said as she brought out the latest issue of the Quibbler. Luna being here meant that it was time for him to go meet Anthony. Harry stood said goodbye to his friends before leaving. He walked to the common room and found Anthony sitting by the hearth. He approached Harry and gave the raven a smile. "Ready?" He asked and Harry nodded. They walked to Hogsmeade and as found a table at the back of the Three Broomsticks. "So, what would you like to drink?" "Just Butterbeer, please. And whatever you want to eat is fine with me." Harry said with a smile and went towards the bar. _What am I so worried about?_ Harry asked himself. _Anthony is a great guy. Why would I think that this was wrong?_ He then went through a list on why he thought this was going to be a successful date. Appearance; Anthony was very good looking and his tight blue shirt and denim jeans showed off his gorgeous body pretty well. Personality; he was kind and considerate. Traits; intelligent, diligent, outgoing and active. He was probably a lot of people's dream guy, yet there was still that nagging feeling in the back of Harry's head that something wasn't right.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The night consisted of Harry and Anthony talking about things like their plans for their careers, classes, what Quidditch team they were rooting for, and some of their interests. Harry learned that Anthony would probably take over their family's muggle business, a small bistro in the town they lived in, so he planned to start an apothecary so he could be financially stable in both aspects of his life. It was around eight when they decided to return to the castle. "This was nice." Anthony said as they stopped in front of the portrait of the two knights. Harry agreed, but he was sure he didn't want to go out with Anthony again. He looked at the blonde who was looking at him expectantly. "Anthony, you're a really great guy, but I don't think there's going to be a second date." Harry said bluntly. "You're smart, handsome, kind, funny, you've got a foolproof plan for the future. It's just that you're into me more than I'm into you." "It's alright, Harry." Anthony said with a forced smile. "I get it." He then entered the common room and Harry followed a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Astoria asked as soon as Harry entered the common room. "Have you three been waiting all night to find out?" Harry asked and sighed when the three females nodded. "We had a nice dinner and a great conversation, but at the end, I just told him that it wouldn't work out because he was more into me than I was into him." "Harsh, but I get it." Pansy stated, making Harry wince. "Don't feel bad Harry. I think it was good that you told Anthony the truth now rather than lead him on." Cho said. "So, if you don't mind me asking, is there someone you have feelings for?" Harry felt his face get hot. "Oh my God, there is." Pansy shouted, noticing his obvious blush. "Tell us Harry, maybe we can help you two get together." Just when he thought the answer was going to be squeezed out of him, he was saved by the most unlikely person. "You guys should really work on your own relationships before trying to help someone else with theirs." Someone said and Harry turned to see Blaise come in through the portrait hole. "How's your mother?" He asked. "Better. She needs a few more days of bed rest, but she'll be back on her feet in no time." Blaise replied, then turned to the girls. "Look, if Harry wants to tell you who he has a feelings for and wants your help, he'll tell you, but you shouldn't try to force it out of him" The girls apologized and returned to their rooms. "Thanks." Harry said. "No problem, you've had enough trouble for one lifetime." Blaise replied. "I'll relieve you of Draco duty." "You don't have to." Harry blurted out, making the Slytherin raise an eyebrow. "You spent the weekend taking care of your mom. Take the night off." Blaise stared at Harry with the emotionless expression all Slytherins seemed to have for a while before nodding.

Harry took a quick shower before returning to Draco's room. He was surprised to find Ron still there, and talking with Draco about Quidditch. Well, arguing more than talking. "Just you wait, the Cannons are gonna pull through and win this year." Ron said. "Please, they haven't been in the final for the last five years." Draco returned. "Puddlemere United is going to win this year." The two noticed Harry and immediately tried to get him to side with one of them. The argument eventually ended when Harry said that he had a good feeling about the Falmouth Falcons, and Ron and Draco ganged up on him, pointing out every flaw from team composition to tactics. Harry wrote letters to Hermione and Joseph about the bizarre development of Draco and Ron's relationship while the blonde showered. Harry was lying on Joseph's bed, reading a book when felt the bed dip and saw Draco climbing in. "Oh, sorry." Draco immediately realized, his cheeks slowly turning pink. "It's alright." Harry said, a little disappointed when the blonde moved towards his own bed. "It's just that, I'm less prone to getting nightmares if I sleep with someone." Draco explained. "Well, if it will help keep away the nightmares." Harry said and patted the space beside him. Draco took his pillow and slowly climbed in.

"It's a little cramped." He pointed out. Without thinking, Harry pulled Draco to lie on his chest and the blonde didn't try to move away. "What are you reading?" "It's a typical muggle story." Harry said. "There are two kingdoms at warm, the prince of one falls in love with the princess from the other, they meet in secret, and eventually convince everyone to stop fighting." "If you already know what it's about, why read it again?" Draco asked. "It's one of my favourite stories." Harry explained. "It shows how these two people, despite having all odds stacked against them, went through their problems together with no certainty other than their feelings for each other, and triumphed." Would…would you read it to me?" Draco asked shyly. Harry looked down at the blonde, a pink tint on his cheeks. He returned to the first page and began reading the story to Draco. Around the end of the third chapter, Draco fell asleep, his head on Harry's chest and his arms around the raven's stomach. Harry set the book down a watched the blonde. He wondered why. Why did he let Draco sleep with him? Why did he pull the blonde closer? Why didn't Draco pull away? Most of all, he wondered why the only thing that felt right to him was having Draco right beside him.

 **AN: Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Now for a quick announcement;**

 **This story is nearly done (sadly) but when it is, I will be having a poll to find out what fandom and pairing you guys want for my next one. Note that this will be for a series, so I'll still be posting one or two-shots about other fandoms and pairings. I will post everything you need to know on my profile.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A quick note to inform you all of the ongoing poll for the next series I will be writing for after this one. Please take note that it is for a series, so one or two-shots, even maybe a short five chapter story about this or any other pairing will be posted. Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 7**

The eight-years were enjoying a peaceful breakfast when the portrait opened and in walked Hermione and Joseph. They were greeted by their friends and bombarded with questions after. "Alright guys, we'll answer the rest over lunch." Hermione stated. "But we have to see Professor McGonagall." "Also, she asked us to tell you guys to be in the Transfiguration classroom at one o'clock today." Joseph added. "She knows all of us don't have any classes at that time, so don't try to avoid it." The Head Boy and Girl left and everyone wondered why the headmistress was asking for them; advanced lessons in Transfiguration was the first that came to mind. "Maybe she'll talk to us about re-evaluating what careers we want." Blaise suggested, all eyes turning to him. "I mean, we're all different people now. Maybe those who wanted to be aurors have second thoughts now. Living through the war is essentially like the life of an auror; risking your life day to day." Harry thought about it and wondered if he still wanted to be an auror. "You're going to be an auror, right Harry?" Draco asked. "Maybe." Harry replied. "What are you going to pursue?" "I'm just going to be a potioneer. Not as exciting as your career, or Joseph's, he's going to be a healer." A healer? Harry wondered. He wanted to help people, but he no longer wanted put his own life at risk. He came to the conclusion that being a healer may be a good career choice. But to qualify, he'd need a high grade in Potions, which seems nigh impossible for him.

They were all at the Transfiguration classroom and at one, Professor McGongall walked in. "As you all know, I sent Mr. Duskgem to Durmstrang and Ms. Granger to Beauxbatons over the weekend." She explained. "It is because you will be receiving advanced lessons." Books then flew from her desk and two each landed in front of the students. One had a blue cover with golden letters, while the other was one with a black cover, making the title nearly unreadable, but both books had a similar word in them; animagus. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons teach their students about animagi, the latter more on theory and the former on actually becoming one. They've kindly lent us these books." Harry skimmed both books, excited to get started. "Now, we will be covering theory first for the key to mastering a form of magic is to understand it in its entirety." The remainder of the time, everyone was intently reading. They first began with the laws concerning animagi, their difference with werewolves and metamorphagi, and the more well-known theories of how wizards are able to turn into animals. At the end, Professor McGongall asked them to answer a quiz on the back of the book, saying the result will determine which animal class their form will come from.

"Favourite colour?" Hermione asked and everyone around her wrote their answers down on their parchment. "What does colour have to do with anything?" Ron asked. "It helps identify your true personality." Joseph explained. "Red means courage and strength, but also violence and anger, purple means royalty, but also suffering, and so on." Harry placed red, because it was his favourite. They finished in under half an hour and handed their papers to Hermione, who casted a spell which automatically computed the results of each paper. Majority of them, including Ron, Harry, Neville, Seamus, Justin, Susan, Draco, and Luna were in the mammalian class. Hermione, Joseph, Theodore, Astoria, and the Patil twins were in the aves class, which didn't really surprise anyone, since birds usually represented intelligence. A handful was placed in reptiles, and a small few in fish. Everyone excitedly began to speculate what their animgus form would be.

The common room cleared and left just Harry, Draco, Joseph, Astoria, and Theo. Astoria and Theo were discussing a paper they had to write, while the other two Slytherins were engrossed in their books. "So, how was Durmstrang?" Astoria asked the Head Boy. "Cold. I had to wear a coat indoors." Joseph replied. "But their lessons were quite interesting." As he reached for his tea on the coffee table, Harry noticed a dark red line near Joseph's collarbone, and he wasn't the only one that did. "What's this?" Draco asked and traced the red line. "It's nothing." Joseph replied immediately, swatting the blonde's hand away. Glaring, the blonde took out his wand and casted a spell that made the taller Slytherin's robe fly off and his shirt unbutton, showing several similar lines all over, making him looked like he'd been cut. "How is that nothing?" Draco asked with wide eyes. "They asked me to participate in a session of their Duelling Club." Joseph answered. "They let them use lethal spells?" Astoria's face was a mix of shock and anger. "That's what a Duelling Club is essentially about; train students to counter lethal spells and curses. That's why majority of the magical schools don't have it anymore, but Durmstrang keeps everything relatively safe."

Draco was tracing the lines on his friend's body, looking sadly at them. Harry then recalled the memory of him and Draco fighting in the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and using Snape's curse on the blonde, making him cringe. Theo returned carrying a bottle, the substance inside looking more like a lotion than a potion, and offered it to Joseph. "I'm fine, Theo." The raven said and tried to wave off his friend, but the brunette just grabbed his wrist. The two stared at each other intently, as if arguing through their stares. "Joseph, please let Theo heal your cuts." Draco said with pleading eyes to the raven. Joseph looked at the blonde and muttered something about mother hens before he stood and left with Theo, who kept his hand around his housemate's wrist. Draco sighed in relief and relaxed, leaning back against Harry. "He reminds me of you, sometimes." He said and Harry gave him a confused look. "He's always helping his friends but when we try to help him, he shrugs us off." "It just means he cares a lot about you guys." Harry replied with a smile. Draco scoffed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked over to Astoria who watched them with a look on her face before excusing herself and leaving.

Harry wondered why she had that look on her face. _Was it because Draco and I are really close?_ That couldn't have been it; everyone knew how close he and Draco had become. The Slytherins were relieved that he had become comfortable with someone new. Perhaps it was because that they were too comfortable with each other. He looked at the blonde, who made no indication of moving soon. It had been two weeks and he still didn't know the nature of Draco's relationship with his housemate. He'd never acted that way with any of his friends. That could've been due to having his father criticizing every move he made. But even now, Draco only acted like that with Joseph. Harry was told that the two had been friends the longest, but it still seemed out of character for the blonde. Harry sighed, he had tests tomorrow and he could only focus on the blonde. He didn't know what he preferred at this point; being able to remove the blonde from his mind long enough to focus on his academics, or find out everything he wanted to know about Draco.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Narcissa Malfoy paced around her temporary bedroom. It was the guest room in her sister's house. She'd been wonderfully taken aback by how welcoming and kind her sister was, despite their history. Narcissa left the room and was about to head downstairs when she saw the door leading to Nymphadora's, her niece's room. Hesitantly, she walk towards it and opened the door. Walking inside, she saw pictures of her niece from when she was a little girl up to a picture of her with her husband and their son. Andromeda had told her stories about Tonks and Narcissa believed that she was a fine young woman. The sound of crying brought the blonde out of her thoughts. She followed the noise down the stairs and into the lounge where she found her sister cradling her grandson, trying to calm him. "I'm sorry Cissy, did Teddy wake you?" Andromeda asked. "No, I was awake." Narcissa replied. It had been a little over two months, but the sisters still treated each other with simple courtesy. She took a seat a watched as her sister tried to calm the boy. "Nymphadora was like this when she was a child." Andromeda said with a smile. "She would wake us in the middle of the night and it'd take hours to calm her down." "Here, let me try." Narcissa said and stretched her arms out. Andromeda looked at her sister for a few minutes before gently handing the child to her. Teddy quieted a looked up at his aunt and Narcissa looked down at him. His cheeks were streaked with tears and his lip trembled, threatening to let out more screams. Suddenly, Narcissa had an idea and she began to gently rocked Teddy back and forth while humming a song she had sung to Draco when he was a baby. Teddy stilled and eventually, he started smiling. His hair changed to mimic Narcissa's own platinum-blonde locks, which took her by surprise, but immediately returned to rocking and singing to Teddy.

Teddy fell asleep in Narcissa's arms and the blonde sat on a chair, looking down at the child while smiling. "He's taken a liking to you." Andromeda said with a smile and Narcissa smiled back at her. "I remember every single night Draco cried and woke us up." Narcissa said. "From when we just brought him home to even when he had his own bedroom and woke up due to a nightmare, most especially when that monster was there and we hid away in the gardens, that song always calmed him down." Narcissa stared down fondly at her great-nephew for a few minutes before standing and walking towards her sister. "Take care of yourself and Teddy." She said as she gently handed the boy over. "I'll visit frequently and perhaps have you over some time." "Where are you going?" Andromeda asked. "Home. My son needs me." Narcissa replied and climbed the stairs to pack. Andromeda rocked the boy in her arms and looked down at him. "Well done, my boy." She said as she kissed his head.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Greetings everyone! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. You'd think I'd take more initiative in getting these chapters out, since the story's nearly done. Sadly, I've gotten really busy since the latter half of the previous month and it has reduced my time to write. If that wasn't bad enough, I've been feeling under the weather the past few days and that has kept me from turning on my computer and writing. Hopefully, it's nothing serious and it will pass soon. I will be updating randomly. Perhaps in the latter half of this month, I can work on my stories regularly. Once again, I apologize and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

The eight-year males were in the common room, discussing things like Quidditch and their possible animagus form, since they had just finished the theoretical aspect of their lesson last time. They'll be trying to transform in their next meeting. Harry was glad that they had all gotten over their differences. Anthony was dating someone else in their seventh year who he seemed to really like, but it was still slightly awkward for Harry to be alone with him. He then turned to Draco, who sat next to him, talking to Blaise about his possible form. He'd gone through several and his friend looked like he was ready to jump into the hearth. The portrait opened, letting in the students who had just returned from potions club. Theo and Joseph seemed engrossed in their conversation while heading for the rooms. Just as they passed couch, Blaise stood, grabbed the taller Slytherin and pushed him onto his original seat. "You're it." He said with a smirk before bolting out of the common room. He stared at the door, then to Draco, who had his arms crossed and was pouting, and eventually looked at Harry. "He was going through the list of animals he could be and why." Harry explained. "He had gone through twenty before you arrived."

Draco went through several more before heading to his room to get something. "You've noticed it too, right?" Joseph asked and Harry turned to him. "He's slowly becoming like his old self, without the bits that make you want to hex him." Harry chuckled, but he did notice Draco changing over the past few weeks; he began getting more confident, started initiating conversations, he was even able to stay alone for short intervals before starting to worry. "It's thanks to you." Harry looked at the Slytherin disbelievingly. "You've been with him the longest." Harry said as he shook his head. "True, but the best I could do was calm him down." Joseph returned. "You're the one who got him to open up again." Harry went through the events of the past few weeks in his mind; when he began trying to get close to Draco, he was closed off and always on guard. He slowly became more relaxed with Harry and once he was completely comfortable with the Gryffindor, it seemed that Draco was more comfortable with everyone else. He talked about Quidditch with Ron in only a few hours after his apology. Harry smiled. He liked to think that he was the one that helped Draco recover so quickly. He liked to think that he was the one Draco needed.

An owl flew into the common room, drawing everyone's attention. It perched itself on the armrest on Joseph's side of the couch, and the Slytherin took the letter and gave the owl a treat. Harry saw the mouth of the taller raven turn into a thin line as he read the letter. "Bad news?" He asked. "Not sure yet." Joseph replied, tucking the letter into his robes and standing. "I need to see Professor Snape. Tell Draco I'll be back by dinner." Harry nodded and Joseph left. As Harry wondered what the letter was about, Draco returned. "What are you going to do about the Gryffindor try-outs?" He asked. "Well, I've already asked those who signed up to do some flying exercises." Harry stated. "It helped me figure out who had more control over their brooms and which positions they'd be suited for. I've narrowed them down, but there are still a lot of them." Harry took out the list of people he considered for the new team and Draco moved very close to read it. "Why not have mock Quidditch matches?" Draco suggested. "There are twenty-one players on here; you can have a round robin. That way, you can determine who's best at what. Not to mention, you need to look for someone to be the next captain."

"Not a bad plan, but I can't keep an eye on all of them during the matches." Harry stated. "Bring Ron, he is your co-captain and he knows what he's talking about when it comes to Quidditch." They pitched the idea to Ron and he agreed. "Why don't we have Draco with us?" He suggested. "He has a really good eye for players and he can help us make a decision if we can't come to an agreement on a player." Harry looked at Draco, who seemed to be thinking about it. "I'm fine with it." He answered. "Alright then, I'll schedule it for tomorrow." Harry said and went to see Madame Hooch. Once he'd finished, he headed back towards the common room when he saw Professor Snape scolding two students. "If I ever catch you two trying to hex each other again, you will have detention for the rest of your stay in this school." He spat, both students shook with fear. "Leave, and twenty points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." The students scurried off and Snape turned and stared at Harry. "What is it, Potter?" He asked. "Sir, I've been wondering if you think that I could become a healer?" Harry asked nervously. Silence followed with Snape looking at Harry with every look he gives his students. "Finally gotten over your hero complex, have you?" He remarked. "I just want to be able to do good without having to fear for my life, sir." Harry returned. "It's not impossible." Snape said before he turned and left.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The round robin was nearly complete; the last match was underway and Harry, Ron, and Draco flew around the pitch, assessing each player. It was a harder job for Harry because he had to look for a new team captain. He placed his top three candidates in each team and hoped they took the initiative to lead their teammates. The first one, Michaels, had a good mind for strategy, but wasn't outspoken. He kept telling everyone who missed or lost possession of the quaffle that 'it was alright.' A leader does need to care about his team, but he also needs to be harsh when it comes to criticising them. It'd be easy for the team not to take him seriously. Irons was placed in the second team and he was an excellent flyer, making him one of the best candidates for chaser or beater. The problem with him was his huge ego; he kept telling his teammates to pass the quaffle to him and granted he scored majority of their team's score, he was quick to blame someone else for his screw ups. If he was captain, it wouldn't take long for his team to turn on him and beat him to a pulp. As much as he wanted to see that, Harry wanted a cohesive team and to win the Quidditch Cup, plus leave the team a captain that'll be able to lead them properly.

The third match began and Harry noticed something different; the team opposing Michaels's was in formation and constantly changed throughout the entire match. He then spotted the cause; O'Byrne, his final candidate for captain. During the initial try-outs, O'Byrne didn't stand out as much as people like Irons or Michaels, but he showed that he was adaptable. Harry put all of them through tests to see which position they'd be best in and O'Byrne was great at all of them, a sort of Jack of all trades, master of none. He led his team with ease and it seems like they were willing to follow. The final match confirmed that he was the perfect choice. The two seekers were finally closing in on the Snitch when Draco flew next to him. "Satisfied?" He asked and Harry nodded. "You're not really a spy, are you?" Harry asked jokingly. "I'd rather work with mandrakes than spy for those idiots." Draco returned before flying off. Harry watched the blonde with a smile, but it faded when he saw a bludger heading towards Draco.

"Draco!" He yelled and the blonde turned to see the danger. He manoeuvred out of the way in time so he wasn't hit square in the face, but the bludger still grazed his cheek and pushed him off his broom. Harry made his Firebolt go as fast as it could, chasing after Draco. The blonde was getting closer and closer to the ground. Steeling his nerves, Harry placed both his feet on the Firebolt, steadying himself, and once he was close enough to Draco, he pushed off it, grabbed the Slytherin and wrapped his arms around him. They landed and rolled for a short distance. Harry groaned and opened his eyes. Everyone was rushing down and landing. Harry got up and checked on Draco, relieved that he didn't take any more damage. Carrying the unconscious blonde, he turned to look at everyone. "Great game, everyone." He said. "We'll have the names of those he made it into the team posted on the bulletin board." With that, he dismissed them and took Draco to the hospital wing.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry sat on a chair next to the bed Draco was laying unconscious on. Madame Pomfrey had applied some potion to the cheek the bludger grazed and cast a spell to get rid of their bruises from the fall. Ron stopped by some time ago to check on both of them. Harry assured him they were both fine and the two Gryffindors went over who to pick for their team for a while before Ron left. Harry stared at Draco; he looked extremely peaceful, despite everything that had happened to him in the past hour. The door opened and Harry heard footsteps getting louder. Joseph came into view, anger evident in his eyes. Harry opened to explain what happened, but Joseph stopped him. "I know what happened, I was there." He said. "Then why'd it take you so long to get here?" Harry asked. "I had to take care of the problem." Joseph replied. Harry gave him a confused look at the same time the door to the hospital wing opened, several footsteps growing louder. "Poppy, can you do something about this boy?" McGonagall asked. "His friends seem to have found him hunched over in a corridor and refuses to open his eyes." "He had just come back from the Gryffindor team try-outs and had met us in the Great Hall to eat, headmistress." A student said. "He says that if he keeps his eyes open, he sees frightening things."

As Madame Pomfrey checked the student, Harry peered out of Draco's ward and saw one of the better beaters from today's try-outs. "It seems that he ingested something, headmistress. Took some time before completely taking effect. I'll call Severus." Poppy said after diagnosing the student. Harry turned to the taller raven in the ward, who took out a small and empty vial from his robe sleeve. "Why not let him see hellish things even when he closed his eyes?" He muttered. "Please, even I'm not that heartless." Joseph replied before shutting the blinds and casting silencing charms around them. "And Professor Snape would've immediately found out it was me if I did. I still would've been punished, no matter how much he agreed that bastard deserved it." This was a strange sight to Harry. The head boy was always composed and rarely let his feelings show. Even when arguing with someone who was personally attacking him and his friends, he always kept his replies calm and concise. "So, why did he deserve that?" Harry asked. "You'd think that after spending a year on the run, you'd have a better perception of your surroundings." Joseph remarked. "He was the one responsible for that bludger heading towards Draco."

Harry was surprised, really. Embarrassingly enough, he wasn't paying much attention to the field and more to the blonde. But it was still shocking to him that someone aimed for Draco. "Don't be so surprised, Potter." Joseph remarked. "Just because a person's in Gryffindor doesn't mean they won't play dirty." "So, what can I do?" Harry asked. "Nothing, you may leave."Joseph replied coldly before taking the seat next to Draco's bed. Harry felt partially guilty for what had happened to the blonde and wanted to make sure he was alright, but he didn't want to test the taller Slytherin's patience. "Well, if you need help, you know where to find us." Harry said awkwardly. "I've been with Draco longer than anyone else has in this school. I'm sure I can keep him safe." As Harry walked back to his dormitory, his heart ached. The words of the other raven weighed down on him. He hated to think that he was the main cause of this. But what made his heart ache the most was some of those last few words; ' _I've been with Draco longer than anyone else has…'_ What did he mean by that? Did he mean together as friends or…in a romantic way? Harry tried to quiet his thoughts and calm his heart. _Maybe it'd be better for all of us if I just accept it and move on._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Harry was distracted this morning. To make things worse, he was distracted during potions. His mind kept returning to Draco. He glanced to the left to see the blonde's vacant worktable and looked even further to see Joseph, working as if he's made the assigned potion several times before. But after learning what he was able to create the day before, Harry wouldn't be surprised if he knew how to brew every single potion Snape was going to make them prepare this year. The door opened and Harry turned back to see Draco walk in. "Focus on your work, Potter." Snape said, making Harry jump and look back at his cauldron. Through the corner of his eye, Harry watched Draco approach Snape's desk. They talked for a while before Draco went to his place and began working. Harry continued to watch Draco while the class continued, trying to work while gauging whether the blonde was alright.

He was so focused that he didn't notice Snape until he stood right in front of him. Snape peered into the cauldron and sneered. "If this is the quality of potion you'll be producing as a healer, Potter…" He spat. "It'd be more merciful to just kill your patients on the spot." Harry's cheeks flushed as Snape moved to check on the other students. He turned to see Hermione, Seamus, and even Draco look at him with confused expressions before returning to their work. Harry spent the rest of the period trying to salvage what he had. In the end, Snape remarked it was in a better state, but still unusable. Draco was surprisingly able to finish his potion on time, despite being late. Just as Harry packed his things, Snape stopped in front of his desk and told him to stay. Harry sighed and sat as his desk and everyone else filed out of the classroom.

"Is this a joke, Potter?" Snape asked and Harry looked at him. "A few days ago, you asked if it was possible for you to gain credit that will let you be eligible to become a healer. The first class after asking that question, you perform like Longbottom. Was asking to be a healer a joke or have you found a new interest? Minister of Magic, perhaps?" "I was very serious, sir." Harry replied. "I've just been distracted." "About Quidditch, I'm sure." Snape rolled his eyes. "I know you have certain responsibilities, but don't you think thinking about your future career is more important than winning the Quidditch Cup?" Harry merely nodded and Snape dropped three large books in front of Harry. "Study these well and I will see you during potions club to test you. Clear?" Harry nodded again and took the books and left. He realized he didn't ask how he would know which topics to study, but saw them bookmarked with the date of testing when he scanned the books.

When he returned to the common room, Ron and Hermione pulled him to the side. "Harry, is it true you want to be a healer?" Ron asked and his friend nodded. "I think that's great Harry, but why the sudden change?" Hermione asked. "I've just been thinking about what I really wanted to do after graduating." Harry replied and his friends nodded in understanding. "Do you think you can help me?" He then showed the books to Hermione and explained what Snape tasked him with. "These are really complex potions Harry." Hermione said as she skimmed through the pages. "There are only a few people who can help you with these." Harry sighed, knowing his friend was referring to the four Slytherin males. He wanted to ask Draco for help at first, but didn't think it would be a good idea. He's not that close to Blaise or Theo, and things between him and Joseph are tense, at best.

"Harry, is everything alright?" Hermione asked. "You've been acting differently, and not just recently. For the past few weeks, even." Harry looked at his two friends, both looking concerned. "I may…There's a chance that…I like Draco." He nervously whispered to his friends. His friends led him to Ron's room and shut the door. "Alright, you like Draco. What's the problem?" Harry then explained how he really felt about the blonde, how he kept thinking the feeling was mutual. He also recounted the events of the day before. "He really made that potion and gave it to a student?" Hermione said as she shook her head. "He's Head Boy, for Merlin's Sake." "Wanker had it coming, anyway. If I had found out, I would've beaten him to a bloody pulp." Ron said, receiving a glare from his girlfriend. "Are you saying you wouldn't have done the same thing if you were in the same position and it was Harry or me?"

The couple argued for a while before Hermione returned her focus to Harry. "Based on what you said, it doesn't seem like he meant they were together." She explained. "They've known each other since they were kids, that was what he probably meant." "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, mate." Ron added. "And from what I saw, he probably likes you back." Harry didn't know what to make of the situation. He wanted to, but couldn't take Ron's word as truth, since he's had more than his fair share of incorrectly read signals. He thanked his friends anyway and they all gathered their stuff, heading for the Transfiguration Classroom.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The classroom was silent, but everyone was extremely excited to try and become their animagus form. The door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in as her animagus form, a cat. When she reached the front, she returned to her human form. "When you first try to transform, it will seem hard and it is. This process should not be taken lightly. If done wrong, it could lead to dire consequences." She warned, staring at everyone pointedly. "After the initial transformation and after getting used to turning into an animal, the transformations will seem as natural and as seamless as breathing." She asked the students to stand and with a wave of her wand, all the desks and chairs were gone, pillows replacing them. She then asked everyone to sit on them.

"The first thing you must do is clear your mind." The headmistress said. "As we discussed, if you are distracted while trying to transform, you will fail and it could also influence your transformation. Once you clear your mind, try to visualize your form. When you feel that you can clearly make it out, recite the incantation in your mind over and over." Professor McGongall looked at her students, calling their attention once more. "I must also warn that once you transform, you may be briefly taken over the animal's natural instincts. An example would be if one of you turned into a hawk and another, a rabbit, the hawk may try to hunt the rabbit. I urge you to fight against this instinct." She scanned the room and once she saw everyone that everyone understood, she nodded and signalled for everyone to begin.

The first several minutes of the class were silent. The last sound that was heard was of Professor McGonagall transfiguring her desk to a tank of water at the beginning. Harry sat on his spot, trying to clear his head of everything. Sadly, one specific blonde refused to leave his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked at Draco, eyes shut and his face in a peaceful expression. Harry smiled at that, but his attention was caught by the sound of fluttering wings. "Well done, Ms. Granger." Minerva said with a smile and everyone turned to Hermione's old spot, a silver barn owl now standing on top of it. The headmistress recorded the defining characteristic and set Hermione back down.

"Professor, why does Hermione's form have three red feathers on each wing?" Padma asked. "As we discussed my dear, each animagus has a defining characteristic which helps everyone identify them from the regular animals and other animagi." Minerva explained. "The characteristic could be influenced by something physical. When I transform, there is a specific pattern around my eyes because of my glasses. Those red feathers could be from jewellery, wounds that were recently tended, or could even be due to a rash. There are some rare cases, though, when the characteristic was caused by something non-physical. What influenced it could have been emotional or psychological and it made it very hard to find the defining characteristic. A wizard was detained for nearly a week because of it. That is why it is important to clear your thoughts before attempting the transformation."

The class returned to trying their transformations and soon, a few more people were successful; Blaise turned into a scorpion, a green stripe on each of his claws. Neville turned into an Italian Greyhound with a black spot over his left eye. The most impressive one so far was Joseph's; on his spot stood a black eagle, an area around its neck silver, making it look like he was wearing a necklace. The headmistress explained he had turned into Verreaux's Eagle, a large bird of prey native to Africa. It was an imposing sight until Theo turned into a rock sparrow, his tail feathers being a darker shade than the rest, flew around Joseph, chirping happily as it stood on the larger bird's head. Most of them kept themselves from chuckling, while the Slytherins made no attempt to do so.

Harry returned to trying to clear his head and Draco still remained in his thoughts. _Maybe I'm going about this the wrong way._ He thought. _Maybe I just need to clear the thoughts I feel are distractions._ So he left thoughts about the blonde alone and focused. He began visualizing his form and it started out as a large blob of white, but it began decreasing in size. As it decreased some more, the form was getting brighter. It began to take shape and it was like Harry could feel it getting closer. The light was almost blinding and then it was gone. Harry opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him. He moved towards the tank and stared at the grey wolf looking back at him. "Even as a wolf, you still have your mother's eyes." Minerva said with a smile.

Harry walked around, getting used to being on all fours. He stopped in front of Draco, who smiled down at him and ran his hands through Harry's fur. He returned to trying to transform and Harry watched Draco shrink until he was smaller than the pillow he sat on. Harry stared dumbfounded at the grey rabbit on the pillow, its tail being gold its defining characteristic. Draco stood and he seemed just as surprised Harry. He complained, or at least Harry thought he was complaining, as all he was hearing was squeaks. Seamus had then turned to a fox and his body seemed to tense up when he saw Draco. Sensing danger, Draco bolted in the other direction and Seamus gave chase.

"Mr. Finnigan, stop chasing Mr. Malfoy!" Minerva yelled, trying to get order restored. Everyone else scattered, either trying to catch Seamus or not to step on Draco. Draco ran into a corner and saw the fox closing in on him. Just then, Harry jumped in front of Seamus and growled threateningly. Seamus backed off a looked around confused, as if he'd come back to his senses. Harry turned and lied down to be at level with Draco, who approached the wolf and nuzzled his cheek. "I think that's enough excitement for today." The headmistress said. "Those who were unable to transform, please leave. The rest, try to turn back into a human."

"I'm really sorry." Seamus apologized for the nth time as the group walked back to the common room. "It's fine, really." Draco replied. Harry had also asked Hermione about the three red feathers and showed him the two red bracelets Ron had gotten her. "I'm surprised you still have it." Draco said to Joseph, who grunted in response. "Have what?" Hermione asked and the Slytherin made no move to show anyone. "Come on, don't make me use a spell." Draco said with a mischievous smile. Rolling his eyes, Joseph slightly loosened his tie, unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt and brought out a silver necklace with the symbol for yin hanging on it. "Draco got him that years ago." Blaise snickered. "He was even the one who said it was stupid."

Harry walked behind the group and Joseph walked beside him. "Professor Snape told me about your interest in becoming a healer." Joseph said out of the blue. "Yeah, but he's given me a ton of work." Harry explained. "I doubt I'll be able to catch up." "You already have the wrong attitude for the job." Joseph stated and Harry looked at him. "There will be times when there will be more patients than healers, times when you run out of a potion you need and have to start making it from scratch, there even might be a time you'll have to tend to several patients in critical condition." Joseph let that sink in for a few minutes. "The good thing about it is you're not alone and I'm here to help." Harry smiled and thanked Joseph, the two of them agreeing to meet in the library after dinner.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Harry sat at a table with Theo, Draco, and Joseph. "You understand the basic principle of potion making, but that isn't enough to excel in becoming a healer." Joseph explained. "You need to know how the ingredients will react to specific ingredients and in certain conditions." He then brought out a leather bound notebook and handed it to Harry. Skimming through it, he identified several of the ingredients they used in class, several notes written underneath them. They took into account how they would react if they were added whole or crushed, if the water was boiling or simmering. The notes were extensive and Harry just realized how much he needed to catch up. "The reason for doing this is that some potions may not work on certain illnesses or people." Theo said. "You might have to create one that's stronger, but not strong enough to cause an overdose."

The Slytherins, even Draco, helped Harry come to a more in-depth understanding of potion making and the world of healers. At times, Harry would get distracted by the blonde sitting across him, but he'd just as quickly return focus to studying. "Harry, come with me. I want to show you something." Joseph said as he stood and Harry followed him a few rows down. "These books will be helpful when you move onto the more complex potions." Harry nodded as he took one out and skimmed through it. "You seem very distracted. That's not a good thing to be when you're a healer." "It's nothing." Harry replied. "It's also not good to lie to the people you work with." Joseph returned. "It's quite obvious that you like Draco, but you shouldn't let feelings affect your work."

"Me liking Draco is not the main reason I'm distracted." Harry said, avoiding eye contact. "It's knowing I won't be with him because you two are together." Silence followed and Harry stared at the shelves of books. "You think Draco and I are together?" Joseph asked. "It's quite obvious, isn't it?" Harry returned. Just then, Theo came looking for them. "Is everything alright?" He asked, looking between the two of them. Looking at Harry for a few minutes, Joseph turned and grabbed Theo by the tie. "What're you doing?" The brunette asked surprised. "Proving someone wrong." Was the taller Slytherin's reply before pulling Theo close and pressing their lips together. They pulled away and Joseph unbuttoned the top buttons of Theo's shirt, bringing out a necklace similar to his with the symbol for yang.

"You couldn't have just told me you didn't like Draco?" Harry asked with a sheepish smile. "I didn't think I'd get through that famous Gryffindor stubbornness with just words." Joseph replied with a smirk. "Besides, aren't you and Weasley the living embodiment of 'actions speaking louder than words'?" "So, does Draco like me?" Harry asked shyly. The two Slytherins looked at each other for a while. Harry noticed that they did that a lot, as if they could talk to each other through stares. "Even we don't know." Theo finally said. "But you need to go and try. You'll regret it if you don't." "Luckily, there's an opportunity for you to find out." Joseph added and Harry looked at him. "The letter I received a few days ago was from my parents telling me to tell Draco that something is being done to Malfoy Manor and he should visit and take things he wants to keep. You should go with him."

Harry thought about it for a while. He didn't think he was the best choice for emotional support and maybe Joseph wanted to go because he and Draco were friends as children and he may have fond memories in that place. But the taller raven was right; this was probably the best time he would be able to find out if Draco likes him back. He agreed and they all walked back to the table. "It's still on Saturday, so be sure to not get distracted and focus on your work." Joseph warned Harry. "Easy for you to say." Harry said. "You and Theo don't have to worry about not seeing each other once you both become healers." "It's not a sure thing; Joseph can decide he hates working with other people and become a potioneer." Theo replied with a smile. "But if we were both healers, we wouldn't have to spend much on a house since we'll both be practically living in St. Mungo's." The three laughed and Draco stared at them confused as they returned to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Snape walked around the greenhouse, judging every single one of the students present. While the regular members of the Potions Club were grouped on one side of the greenhouse, Harry's table was tucked away to one side. Snape had Harry prepare a cure for a love potion without giving him any information. Thanks to the Slytherins' help, Harry already knew the basics of making the cure as well as the ingredients for a love potion and what counteracted them. Snape approached Harry as he added in a few pinches of powdered unicorn horn, stirring slowly until the liquid became silvery. Snape took out a small vial of love potion and poured it into a bowl. Pouring a few drops of Harry's potion into it, the love potion became as clear as water.

"Well Potter, I suppose you should be commended for making a proper antidote with nothing but your own knowledge and notes at your disposal." The Potions Master stated. "You may leave now." "Sir, I was actually wondering what students do here." Harry said. "Can't be bothered to read what's on the bulletin board?" Snape sighed. "This is where students with a clear and strong interest in potion making come to learn more than what class hours restrain them to." "Then why have it here in the greenhouse and not the classroom." Harry asked. "Because we are confined in the classroom." Snape replied receiving a confused look from Harry. "Look around you Potter, every single leaf, stem or juice of every plant is an ingredient. Some not used at all, but because no one has put enough interest in them to begin with. Once someone found something that worked, they stopped looking for alternatives. Students learn to broaden their minds and helps them become resourceful."

"Watch Mr. Nott." Snape instructed and Harry did so. "He's creating a Cure for Common Ailments, more specifically, for children. The problem with the present recipe is its bitter taste that make children reject it, making their parents force them to take it." Harry watched Theo who stared at his cauldron with annoyance. He skimmed through several pages of his notes before slamming it back down on the table in frustration. "Don't you think you should help him, sir?" Harry asked. "You won't always be able to rely on the expertise of others, Potter." Snape returned and Harry looked back to Theo. His expression suddenly changed and he ran to a different greenhouse, returning with a bunch of small white flowers. "Interesting." Snape remarked and Harry gave a questioning look. "What Mr. Nott has brought back is a bunch of Jasmine, one of the sweetest smelling flowers in the world. Adding the nectar from it can overpower the bitter taste, but it won't cause the potion to change in any other aspect."

Stirring in the nectar and letting it simmer for a while, Theo bottled several vials with his concoction happily. "Theo's not going to test it himself?" Harry asked and Snape raised an eyebrow at him "Of course not. Does he look sick to you?" He returned. "When it comes to things we can't test ourselves, we send them to people who can test them. St. Mungo's has been awaiting Mr. Nott's batch for a week, but I'm sure they'll be happy with the result." "If you know so much about potions sir, why don't you make these new versions of old potions?" Harry asked. "I've already made a name for myself as a potions master, Potter. I'm sure that my old potions book sufficiently proved that." Snape remarked. "But my time in the spotlight is done. I'm here simply to look after my godson and make sure the next generation of potioneers and healers are of the highest calibre. I may be relying on them in the future."

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"You actually had a human conversation with Professor Snape?" Ron asked. "Yeah, but it was mostly about potions." Harry replied. "Well I think that's great Harry." Hermione stated. "Professor Snape, other than Madame Pomfrey, is the best person in Hogwarts who can help you become a healer." "It's still weird, but it's better than him getting angry and deducting points for no reason." Ron remarked and they all agreed. Seeing Draco enter the common room, Harry excused himself from his friends to talk to him. "Hey Harry." Draco greeted. "I heard you're the one who's coming with me tomorrow." "Yeah, I hope that's alright." Harry said. "It's fine. Honestly, I'm just glad I'll have someone with me." Draco sighed. Harry placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and he leaned onto the Gryffindor. "You don't have to go." Harry pointed out, slowly wrapping an arm around the blonde. "I know." Draco replied. "But it's something I have to do. If I don't, I doubt I'll be able to move on."

"So, you bought those necklaces for Joseph and Theo?" Harry asked, trying to shift to a happier topic. "Yeah, a few years ago when they got together." Draco chuckled. "It was actually a surprise. I had given it to them as gifts and they opened it in front of everyone, who began teasing them about it. That's why Joseph said it was stupid at first." "I actually thought you and Joseph were together." Harry admitted with a nervous chuckle. "Through the way you two seem closer with each other than everyone and the girls made a big deal out of the two of you making out." "They're girls, Harry. They put together who they think is the cutest together." Draco explained with a smirk. "And Joseph and I have known each other since we were kids. In a way, our relationship with each other is different from our relationship with everyone else, with the exception of Theo. It's like your relationships with Ron and Hermione compared to everyone else."

Reminiscing about old times with their friends, the two lost themselves in their conversation, forgetting about everything and everyone else. They were brought back to earth when Joseph took the seat next to Draco. "Everything has been brought to the dining room, so you don't have to go through the entire house to find everything you want to keep." He informed them. "What if I want to walk around for a bit?" Draco asked. "You can do that after." Joseph said. "Go to the dining room first, pick out the stuff you want to keep so it can already be sent to storage, and then you can walk around." "So why can't you go with Draco?" Harry asked. "Some last minute thing my parents are dragging me to." The Head Boy said in annoyance. "Probably some party they want to drag me to and show me off." "I'd thought you'd gotten used to that." Draco said with a smile. "Did you get used to them?" Joseph returned with a smirk. The three of them talked for a while before heading to bed.

 **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The following day, Harry and Draco walked down to Hogsmeade to an apparition point. The walk was silent, their footsteps and the hustle and bustle of the town the only thing they heard. Once they reached the apparition point, Harry held out his hand and Draco took it. "Ready?" he asked. Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded and held on tight. With a sound like lightning cracking and the feeling like they were being forcefully pulled somewhere, they landed in front of a tall iron gate. Across the vast courtyard was Malfoy Manor. They stood there a while, just staring at it. "Looks like the elves did as they were told." Draco said and Harry looked at him. "Before bringing me to his family house, Joseph instructed the elves to keep the estate from decaying." Suddenly, a house elf appeared on the other side of the gate. "Master Draco, welcome back." He said. "Thank you, Dixxy." Draco said. "Please follow me, we've prepared everything." Dixxy said. Harry squeezed Draco's hand and smiled at him. Giving a small smile in return, the two followed the house elf across the courtyard and in through the large double-doors.

Walking down the hallways, Harry saw several of the portraits covered with a cloth. The house looked to be in pretty good shape, considering it being abandoned for nearly a year. "Through here, sir." Dixxy said, referring to the double-doors in front of them. "Thank you Dixxy, that will be all." Draco said and the elf gave a small bow before disappearing. Harry was about to open the doors when Draco stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought I was ready, but walking through this place…" Draco rubbed his arm and looked out the window, a sad expression on his face. "It brought back a lot of memories. I'm afraid that if I go in that room and take some stuff with me, I'll only remember the bad ones or that the happy ones won't be happy anymore." "I understand." Harry said and pulled Draco into a hug. It took a few seconds, but Draco eventually hugged back, burying his face into Harry's chest. He felt Draco shake and rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

The next few minutes passed quietly. Once Harry felt that Draco had calmed down, he pulled away slowly. "Listen, I know how you feel." He said. "Everyone does. At some points in life, some of our happy memories become sad ones to think about. But if you can't confront them, how can you move on?" Draco didn't reply and kept his gaze down. "Draco, it's a hard thing to do, but once you do it, you'll feel better." Harry took the blonde's chin in between his fingers and made the blonde face him. "And you don't have to worry about facing these bad memories alone. Your friends, old and new, we're here for you. I'm here for you." Harry stared directly into the blonde's grey eyes, his hand move from holding the blonde's chin to cupping his cheek. He could feel his heart beat accelerate and just when he thought he should stop, Draco placed his hand around Harry's neck and pressed their lips together. It took a while for Harry to process what was happening, but eventually kissed back.

The two parted for air and stared at each other with smiles. "So, ready to move forward?" Harry asked. "As long as you're with me every step of the way." Draco returned. They opened the doors and walked in, confused that it was empty, save for the regular furniture. Harry wondered what was going on when he noticed someone sitting at the head of the table, their back turned to the two males. "Excuse me?" Draco called out and the other person stood, and Draco's and Harry's eyes widened. "Hello, my dragon." Narcissa Malfoy said with a smile. Draco let Harry's hand go and slowly began walking towards his mother. "Mother, is it really you?" He asked. "Yes, my son. It is me." Narcissa replied. The two met halfway, holding each other's hand for a few seconds before embracing. "I've missed you so much." Draco said. "And I you." Narcissa returned. "Can you ever forgive me for leaving?" "Of course." Draco assured his mother. "Both of us were still shaken and you needed to leave for a while. We needed different things to help us recover." Draco then looked to Harry and smiled. Narcissa caught her son's gaze and embraced her son once again.

"So are you really going close down the manor?" Draco asked his mother. The three of them were having tea in the gardens. "I don't know, Dragon." Narcissa sighed. "I understand your reluctance to do so, but I just don't see the point in living in such a huge house without your father or you." "Where did you stay while you were gone?" Draco asked. "With your Aunt Andromeda. She lives in a small house with her grandson." Narcissa answered and turned to Harry. "And you don't need to worry, Mr. Potter. She and your godson are doing fine. They live in a small house and found it was quite a nice change. But if you're not comfortable with it or you don't want to, we won't go through with it." "I think we should move on." Draco said, surprising both his mother and Harry. "We can leave some house elves to make sure the manor doesn't fall into ruin, but I think leaving will be good for both of us." "I'm so proud of you my son." Narcissa said lovingly and turned to Harry, mouthing a thank you to the raven.

That night, Harry and Draco stayed in the blonde's bedroom and it was everything Harry expected it to be; huge and extravagant. It was bigger than the Dursleys' living room, several shelves filled with books lined the walls, a soft couch sat at the corner, a beautiful desk sat next to the door to the balcony and the bed was so big it could've fit an entire Quidditch team. Draco was leaning over the rail of the balcony when Harry joined him. "Today was a great day." Draco said. "Yeah, it was." Harry agreed and wrapped his arms around the blonde from behind. "So, what's the plan?" "Mother will stay with Aunt Andromeda while we look for a new house." Draco replied and Harry thought it was a great idea. "But Harry, when I said 'we,' I didn't mean a house for mother and I. I meant a house for us." Draco turned and looked up at the raven. "I meant it earlier, when I said that I didn't care where I was going as long as you were with me." "What about your mother?" Harry asked. "She can live with us, if she wants to, but I really want her to live in our family's house in France." Draco explained. "She's always wanted to live there and she can take Aunt Andromeda when we get stable jobs and take Teddy off her hands."

The two stared at each other for a while, rubbing each other's hands, Harry processing what the blonde had just said. "I know it's a lot to think about and it's a huge commitment, so you don't have to give me an answer right away" Draco said. "I want to do it." Harry replied, taking the blonde by surprise. "You're not just saying that, right?" Draco questioned. "You've thought it through?" "Mostly, yes. Remember the time I stayed with you while Joseph was at Durmstrang?" Harry asked and Draco nodded. "We slept together in the same bed and ever since then, I decided that yours is the first face I want to see every morning and the last I want to see every night. Draco Malfoy, I love you and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." "I love you too, Harry." Draco replied, a smile on his face and a red blush on his cheeks. The two shared a short and sweet kiss before heading inside. "You know mother is going to be all over the wedding." Draco said as they lay in bed together. "Not to mention Astoria, Cho, and Pansy." Harry added and the blonde groaned, making Harry chuckle, pulling Draco into an embrace. "It doesn't matter because we can overcome any obstacle together right?" "As long as you're there with me." Draco smiled at the raven. "I'll never leave you, I promise."

 **End**

 **AN: Thank you all so much for reading and for all the reviews and support you've given me with this story. I hope you will continue to read my future works and I hope I can deliver more stories that you all will love and enjoy reading.**


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Harry sat in his office, going through a file on one of his current patients he was looking after. One was a Quidditch player who got hit with a curse that got rid of his bones, but Skelegro doesn't work on him. Even if it did work, the process was long and painful and it would still be a while before he would be able to play again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he left the office and went for a walk. He stopped at the garden and took in a deep breath. "Still stuck on that Quidditch player?" Someone asked and Harry turned to see Joseph. "Yup." Harry admitted. "Maybe it would be best if I wait for the aurors to find a counter curse and use the Skelegro then." "Now what kind of attitude is that?" Joseph asked. "I've tried all the spells I could think of to fix this problem." Harry said. "I even tried to improve the Skelegro to make it painless or work."

"I know, you've been having Skelegro delivered to your office by the gallon, and that's your problem." Joseph explained. "You're trying to fix make the current Skelegro better by augmenting the finished product." "Because it's the only one that works." Harry rebutted. "So far." Joseph returned. "What happened to finding alternatives? Harry, to fix the Skelegro, you need to brew it from scratch, or at least take the base ingredients and mix in some other stuff." The taller raven then took out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. "That's the original recipe. I've had the ingredients along with some I might think will work well with it to your office." Harry thanked Joseph before rushing back to his office with a smile. Hours later, Harry made a new version of Skelegro that not only worked on the cursed Quidditch player, but was also faster and painless.

"Thank you for the help." Harry said as he and Joseph walked to the apparition points. "It was no trouble, but you have to remember that you're not alone, Harry." Joseph stated. "You're no longer the 'Chosen One.'" "Just wait, I'll be Head Healer before you." Harry challenged. "Dream on, Potter. Say hello to Draco and the boys for me." Joseph said before apparating home. Harry apparated to the edge of a forest and walked a few steps before a fairly large house came into view. As he got closer, the door flew open and two boys ran outside. "Hello Teddy, James." Harry said as he hugged his two boys. "Dad, we had an awesome day today." Teddy said. "You two can tell me all about it once we get in the house." Harry replied and led the two back into the house. As Teddy talked about how he, Draco, and James went to Diagon Alley for his school supplies, Harry walked through the house looking for Draco. "And here's my wand dad." Teddy then pulled out a polished black wand with an intricate design. "Hawthorne, seven inches, supple, and its core is unicorn hair." "That's great Ted." Harry said as he ruffled the older boy's blonde hair. "Why don't you take James upstairs and go play while I talk to daddy?"

As soon as the boys left, Harry entered the kitchen to find Draco preparing dinner. "I heard you had a full day." He said, wrapping his arms around the blonde and kissing his head. "It was tiring, but fun." Draco replied. "The worst part was when I stopped by our apothecary and Theo promised Teddy he'd teach him how to make stink bombs if he got good grades." Harry chuckled and squeezed the blonde comfortingly before beginning to help him with dinner. "How was work?" "Great, I finally healed the Quidditch player thanks to Joseph." Harry said and explained what happened. "Well Joseph was the best in our class when it came to potions. I'm surprised he hasn't been made Head Healer yet." Draco said. "Why him and not me?" Harry asked. "Come on Harry, you could have five years more experience than he does and he'd still be promoted before you." Draco replied.

Just before Harry could retort, Teddy and James came running in, chasing each other. "It's really sweet that Teddy chose to copy your hair colour." Harry remarked. "I think it's fair." Draco stated. "Come on Harry, despite having my eyes, James is a near copy of you." "Until he gets older and his face gets pointy and he starts being sarcastic all the time." Harry joked, making Draco stick his tongue out at him. "You know, we could try again." "You really want to go through three years of hell again?" Draco asked. "Come on it wasn't that bad." Harry said, pulling the blonde into an embrace. "And you have to admit, it was worth it in the end." Draco watched as James played with Teddy and smiled. "I guess we could, on one condition." Draco stated and Harry looked at him. "Next time, you take the potion that gives you the necessary lady parts." "Now wait, let's discuss this first." Harry said. "You have experience." "Listen very carefully Harry Potter because I'm only saying this once; either you let the baby make you fat, moody, and make you feel pain that would make the Killing Curse seem like a small ant bite while mother and Aunt Andromeda holds your hands, telling you to breath and calm down when you clearly can't, or we're not having kids again! Now help me set up the table, Ron and Hermione will be here soon." Despite having a wonderful life, Harry kept wondering from time to time what he had gotten himself into.


	12. Christmas

**AN: A present to all of you who favorited and reviewed this story, especially when I was still writing it. Will some of these details be relevant in some future story? Will they be related to this one? Some yes, I've just had some ideas for future stories, but not given them much thought. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my special gift to you guys. I hope you continue to review and support my and other writers' works in the future, because a favorite, follow and review for ongoing stories are the best way to show your support for a writer, and your support is one of the best gifts we can receive.**

 **Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **Best Christmas Ever**

 ** _15_** ** _th_** ** _July, 2009_**

 ** _St. Mungo's_**

"Draco, take in slow deep breaths and try to calm down." Harry said.

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one they're extracting to human beings from!" Draco yelled

"I take it now's not the best time to ask if you changed your mind of wanting to know whether the twins will be identical or fraternal?" Joseph asked as he moved his wand over the blonde's stomach, and Draco yelled something incoherent at him. "It'll still be a few more minutes."

"How did I let you convince me to do this again?" Draco asked Harry.

"If you recall, it wasn't me." Harry replied. "It was our good friend Head Healer Duskgem, his loving husband, and their adorable son."

 ** _26_** ** _th_** ** _January, 2008_**

"Do you think we should get a cake or should I make something myself?" Draco asked.

"Dray, it's just Theo, Joseph, and Dan, not the minister." Harry replied.

"Yes but before he left for the holidays, he was promoted and we didn't get a chance to throw him a celebtion." Draco explained.

"I think he's celebrated enough." Harry said. "Besides, it's Joseph; he'd just want something simple."

Draco eventually decided to just make a treacle tart and after helping him with most of the work in the kitchen, Harry went into the den to read the Prophet. He was engrossed in an article about a dragon sighting in Scotland when James rushed in.

"Are they here yet?" He asked excitedly.

"If you mean, are they in the country, then yes." Harry said and chuckled at his son's frown. "They'll be here for dinner, James. Why don't you go flying until then?"

"I already flew this morning." James said. "I just want to see Dan again."

Harry smiled and ruffled his son's hair, agreeing to go fly with him. Teddy had begun his first year in Howgwarts the year before and James started feeling a little lonely, since they spent most of their time together. Daniel helped in that regard, since Theo and Draco brought the boys to the apothecary with them on most days. This train of thought eventually led to the idea of having another child, but he pushed it back since he still didn't know if Draco was on the same page as him.

Draco called the two of them down after an hour and they all got ready. When they were finished, they all went to the lounge and soon, emerald flames erupted in the fireplace. Once the flames dissipated, James rushed over to give his friend a hug, then his parents.

"Welcome home." Draco greeted as he hugged his friends. "How was your trip?"

"Wonderful." Theo replied. "There were a few small hiccups, but nothing too major."

"I don't think our son using magic in a muggle zoo and ending up releasing some of the animals counts as a small hiccup." Joseph said. Daniel scratched the back of his neck while James looked like he couldn't wait to hear the story. They moved to the dining room and began having dinner. Joseph, Theo, and Dan began telling them about the places they visited, like India, Japan, and Vietnam. They eventually returned to Japan, since that's where the zoo mishap occurred.

"It couldn't reach its food." Daniel said. "Was I supposed to let it starve?"

"No, but you could have told one of the zoo keepers." Theo said.

"Thankfully, the Minister for Magic in Japan was the one who invited me to give a lecture at Mahoutokoro, the wizarding school there." Joseph explained. "He gave that young man a stern warning and let us off."

"Which reminds me, we have gifts." Theo said and summoned their house-elf from their home, who brought several boxes with it.

"As you can guess, there's a common thing among most of these." Joseph stated and Harry noticed how most of them were wooden things, and that they were made from Cherry wood. "I'm not sure why, but wood from the Japanese Cherry tree seems to be extremely valuable there. Even the students who had wands made from it were held in high regard. I've brought some and a few saplings to conduct some research, although I have a feeling that the regard is due to something cultural."

Draco received a set of knives, all of which had jade hilts and some seeds of Asian plants. Harry, James, and Teddy each got a broom made from Cherry wood. They weren't as fast as the Firebolt, but were much more manoeuvrable. Harry also received a book on a lot of Asian potion ingredients. Dan got James a wizarding chess set, the pieces fashioned to look like samurais, an emperor, empress, and a few more medieval Japanese soldiers.

"We also went to a mountain temple, which was amazing." Daniel said with a smile. "You could practically feel the magical energy around you."

"What was your favourite part of the trip?" Draco asked as he sat back down after serving the treacle tart.

"It was when my dads told me the great news." Daniel replied.

"What was it?" James asked

"Daniel." Joseph said warningly.

"Come on, it's Uncle Draco and Harry. If you can't tell them, who can you tell?" Daniel asked. "I'm going to be a big brother!"

"Is it true?" Draco asked and his two friends nodded.

"See, I told you he celebrated enough." Harry said.

"Boys, why don't you go play?" Theo suggested and the boys left. "We found out mid-December. We weren't telling anyone yet since we haven't told our parents."

"So, were you planning on having another kid?" Harry asked and Joseph and Theo nodded. "What helped you decide?"

"I guess it was when we begun planning our holiday." Theo said. "Dan kept asking if you guys would be coming along and he insisted that we invite you, even when we said that we just wanted time for us."

"And after every three days, he'd send a letter to James." Joseph continued. "We also thought about how it would be when Daniel goes to Hogwarts, but we're not having another kid because we thought Daniel was lonely or that we want something to have someone around when Dan is in school. We both agreed that it was time to grow our family."

They returned to talking about Joseph and Theo's trip and they departed a few hours later. After tucking in James to bed, Harry returned to his room and found Draco looking out the window.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Just thinking." Draco replied.

"About?" Harry asked

"Our family." Draco replied. "Are you…happy with it?"

"Of course I am." Harry answered. "I wouldn't change anything for any reason."

"Does that resistance to change also include adding another member?" Draco asked as he turned and looked at the raven.

"Dray, are you sure?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"I am." Draco said with a nod. "I've actually been sure for a while, but thought you changed your mind since you hadn't asked in a while."

"I'd love to have another kid." Harry said and pulled Draco in for a kiss.

 ** _13_** ** _th_** ** _October, 2008_**

"So you're finally pregnant." Joseph said to the couple. "Congrats, although I doubt that the past few months has been that bad, Draco."

"Let's just get on with it." Draco said and sat on the examiner's table.

Joseph moved towards the blonde and ordered him to lie down. He then took out his wand and moved it over Draco's stomach. Harry stood on the wall opposite of the table and smiled at Draco encouragingly.

"Well, everything seems to be in order." Joseph said when he finished. "You're all healthy, that's your main priority for the next nine months. I hope you have two spare beds by then."

"What?" Draco asked and looked confused.

"Two beds. You're having twins." Joseph replied.

Harry and Draco stared at Joseph before slowly turning to each other. Joseph observed that they looked shocked, but that was it. He left the room to give the two some privacy.

"Well…" Harry said after a long silence. "That was certainly unexpected."

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "When I said I wanted to add another member to our family, I meant for it to be one at a time."

"Are you alright?" Harry asked and held the blonde's hand.

"Yeah, I was just caught off guard." Draco said and gave Harry a smile. "But now, we'll need to change the plans for expanding the house. We might need one more room, if we're having a girl and a boy."

Harry agreed and Joseph walked in again.

"So, do you want to know the genders, whether or not they'll be identical or fraternal, and what they'll look like?" He asked.

"We just want to know the genders, since we need to know if we're going to need another room." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"Well, it looks like you've taken something from Molly and Arthur, Harry, because they're both boys." Joseph said.

"Four boys, two more and a girl and we'll be exactly like them." Harry joked.

"God forbid that we become anything like them!" Draco exclaimed. "And I will not put my body through three more children!"

"Who knows, the next time, we might have triplets." Harry said and earned a glare for Draco. "And not all of them are bad. And Ron's a little eccentric."

"Who's he with now?" Joseph asked Draco.

"Romilda Vane." Draco replied with disgust.

"I think she might be the one for Ron." Harry said.

"That's what you said about Lavender Brown." Draco returned. "Who he hooked up with thirty minutes after breaking up with Hermione."

"That's what you also said about Parvati Patil." Joseph added.

"And Padma, who he dated two girls after her sister." Draco continued, making Harry groan. "Face it love, you're a terrible judge of character and stupidly loyal."

"Alright, alright." Harry sighed. "Speaking of Hermione, have you heard from her?"

"Yes, she and Viktor are still on holiday in Spain." Joseph replied. "I'm glad she's with Viktor now, they're better for each other."

"Well, once she found out Viktor had tried to return to England during the war when he visited a few years after graduation, it was inevitable." Harry said.

"Alright, so here are the usual potions for morning sickness." Joseph said and brought out an entire box of potions. "We'll have a check-up every month just to see if everyone's healthy. If you strangely ill, call me immediately."

Harry and Draco thanked their friend before returning home and telling James the news, who practically jumped until dinner time.

 ** _Present_**

"Alright Draco, just keep focusing your magical energy on the children. We're nearly there." Joseph said. "Same to you, Harry."

"Is this really how male wizards give birth?" Harry asked. "The parents focus their magical energy on their children while the healer transports them out using magic."

"Basically, yes." Joseph replied. "Think of it as we're apparating the kids out, with the parents magic enhancing their magical power while protecting them from being splinched, and the healer acting as their eyes for the place they're apparating to."

"I think we have more important things to focus on than lecturing Harry, who was too much of prude to listen to Madame Pomfrey's lecture!" Draco yelled.

A few more minutes and several yells later, there were two, naked, baby boys in Joseph's arms. He handed each to a mediwitch, who cleaned and disinfected them. They were then handed back to Draco, who smiled widely.

"Look Harry, it's our sons." He said tiredly.

"They're beautiful, just like you." Harry said as he kissed Draco's head. "I think we should know what they're going to look like."

Draco nodded and asked Joseph about it.

"They're fraternal twins, as you can see from their eyes." Joseph explained. "One of them has yours, the other has Harry's. I expect they'll be near copies of each of you once they're seven years old."

Joseph and the mediwitches left as soon as they checked that the babies were healthy and brought in two cribs. Soon, Narcissa, Andromeda, James, Teddy, and Hermione came in.

"Dragon, they're simply gorgeous." Narcissa said as she cradled one of her grandchildren. "What are their names?"

"Well, the one Harry's holding is Albus Severus." Draco answered. "And the one you're carrying is Scorpius Hyperion."

"Really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You named him after the old man. I get to name our other son anything I want." Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Albus.

"It's typical behaviour, dear. No one other than purebloods know the reason behind we choose such names." Andromeda said.

"What are they?" Hermione asked. "I really want to know why Draco named one of my and Viktor's godson that."

"You're not being named godparents until you get married, Granger." Draco said

Everyone stayed for a few more minutes before leaving Harry, Draco, and James with the newest additions to their family.

 ** _25_** ** _th_** ** _December, 10 Years Later…_**

Harry, Draco and their kids were all the ballroom of Duskgem Manor. They, along with Narcissa, Andromeda, Joseph, Theo, Hermione, and Viktor decided to spend the holidays there to be together.

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. Krum." Draco greeted Hermione as he gave her a present.

"It's still Granger, Draco." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Doesn't that sound like you're trying to keep you options open?" Draco asked.

"I agreed to this because I don't vant Hermione to get unvanted attention because of my name." Viktor explained.

"But the press will eventually find out about how you two are married, probably when Hermione's three months pregnant and you accompany her to her healer." Draco said.

"And we'll deal with it then. I would've taken Viktor's surname from the start…" Hermione began, but was cut off by her husband.

"If you veren't having your first law being reviews by the Minister and Vizengamot." Viktor finished. "I understood that if news got out that ve got married, it could give your law unintended attention."

Draco smiled at the two of them because they were perfect for each other; Viktor made Hermione more of a risk taker and adventurous while Hermione made Viktor a more critical thinker. It's been ten Ministry Balls since he hadn't said something to offend anyone, even though the look on the offended party's face always made Draco laugh.

"Dad, dad!" Albus called as he approached Draco. "Look what uncle Joseph got me and Scorp; his newest book on the potions ingredients found in cold countries and weather, and what they're best suited for. It's not going to be out for two more months!"

"That's great Al." Draco said with a smile. Even though they couldn't change Harry's mind about the name, he and Joseph agreed that Albus should embody his second namesake more.

"James, I know it's the newest broom, but no flying indoors!" They heard Harry yell.

They looked up to see James riding on the new broom Viktor and Hermione got him, which was made from redwood.

" But dad, it's snowing outside and I need to practice on it if I want to be prepared for our match against Slytherin." James said.

"You're a natural James." Viktor called. "I vouldn't be surprised if you made it into the English national team in the future."

"Don't encourage him!" Harry said.

"It's alright Harry, the ceilings are high enough so he can fly a few rounds without hitting anything." Joseph said and James took that as a cue to continue his rounds. Daniel eventually joined James in flying around.

"Father, can't I fly too?" Richard, Joseph and Theo's youngest, asked the raven.

"No, not until you're older." Joseph replied sternly. "You haven't even flown your broom at that speed."

Richard pouted, but moved to sit on the couch where Al and Scorp were.

"You look stressed." Draco joked when he approached his friend.

"Well, we've been getting a lot of that lately, Richard asking to do thing his brother's doing." Joseph sighed. "I just hope he'll come up with his own identity when he gets to Hogwarts."

"Can you believe it? Nine more months and he, Al, and Scorp will be heading to Hogwarts." Draco said as he looked at the trio. "It seems like only yesterday we were celebrating their fifth birthday."

"I know. I also hope those three are in the same house together." Joseph added. "Still, anything can happen. In a complete line of Slytherin students, Dan was the first one in Gryffindor."

Draco smiled and spotted Harry talking to Teddy, most likely about his work in the Ministry in helping Hermione in acquiring equal rights for werewolves and eventually, all magical creatures. Never did Draco ever think that Teddy would work in the Ministry and when he did, at best, he thought of him as an auror.

"Do you think I should tell Harry now?" He asked Joseph.

"I think you should've told him when you found out, but I'll serve the desserts to distract everyone if you want it to be private." Joseph said and Draco nodded.

Several cakes, pies, and bowls of ice cream appeared on the long table and everyone headed for it.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." Draco said as he caught the raven by the wrist.

"Can't we get cake first?" Harry asked with puppy eyes.

"There will still be cake when we get back." Draco said. "This is important."

Harry followed Draco out to the balcony and casted a spell to prevent them from being buried in snow.

"So, what is it?" Harry asked.

"Well, I went to see Joseph a few days ago when I was feeling sick for the third day in a row." Draco explained, looking at Harry intently. "As it turns out, I'm pregnant."

Harry's eyes widened before a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Dray, that's amazing news. This is the best Christmas ever." Harry said as he kissed and hugged the blonde. "I'm so happy."

"I have even better news." Draco said with a small smile as he pulled away from the embrace slightly. "It's going to be a girl."


End file.
